


Walk into a Trap willingly

by weilongfu



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, HIStory3-圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (Web Series)
Genre: Dark!Fic tagged in chapters where it happens, Dark!Jack, Dark!Tang Yi, Don’t copy to another site, Drabble Fic, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, more tags will be added as time goes on, violence tagged in chapters where it happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 33,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu
Summary: Prompt and drabble fics for HIStory 3: Trap from my Tumblr.Pairings for each fic will be in chapter summary and chapter title.





	1. If I misheard you (Tang Yi/Shao Fei)

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/184810634846)
> 
> Pairing: Tang Yi/Shao Fei

Tang Yi watched as Shao Fei managed to grumble and mumble under his breath, while shoveling food into his mouth. It was a miracle that nothing had spilled out of it other than noise. 

“Officer Meng.”

“What?” Shao Fei managed to catch the one grain of rice had had slipped out of his mouth. 

“If you’re going to disturb our meal with such grumbling, maybe you should just say what’s on your mind.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t let people touch you so freely!” Shao Fei’s eyes widened for a moment, as if he had just realized what he said, before he went back to shoveling food into his mouth.

Tang Yi raised an eyebrow. “I’ve already offered you a chance as well.”

“That’s not the point!” This time a grain of rice escaped again. Tang Yi watched it fall right before his bowl.

“So what should be the point, Officer Meng?”

“Never you mind! Suddenly you’re so interested…”

The ends of Tang Yi’s lips curved ever so slightly upwards. “Maybe I’ve found something interesting.” Tang Yi leaned in. “A small bit of something wrong, Shao Fei?”

Shao Fei dropped the piece of meat between his chopsticks at the sound of his name. “Would you date me?”

Tang Yi paused mid sip of his tea. “What?”

Shao Fei seemed to shake himself. “I asked if you hate me!”

“Are you sure that’s what you asked?”

Shao Fei’s eyes darted to all manner of directions except Tang Yi’s face. “Yes…”

Tang Yi sighed. “If it’s that question, no. I don’t hate you.” Tang Yi put his cup down and stood up, straightening his suit. “You’re my half-friend after all, Shao Fei. But if it’s the question I may have misheard… Perhaps.” Tang Yi smiled. “Finish up and come to the car when you’re ready.” 

“Perhaps? PERHAPS?! OI TANG YI COME BACK HERE!”


	2. Red like roses (and blood) (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/184809686131)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi

Another day, another night, another mission. 

Tang Yi knows he can only sully his hands so much, can only push so hard in more formal and polite ways. Jack is Tang Yi’s knife and he’s okay with that. 

Tang Yi only sends him out for assassinations on the worst kinds of associates of the former Xing Tian Meng. There are some rotten and twisted roots hidden in the darkness. Jack is the man to dig them out and set them on fire.

Despite the good cause – despite how clear his conscience is – Jack finds it harder to clean his hands every night.

Jack blames Zhao Zi.

(Not really. Jack would never blame Zhao Zi for anything but the furious beating of his heart and the dreams that plague him at night and leave his sheets twisted around his legs.)

Jack likes Zhao Zi. Likes the calm and peace and innocent air that Zhao Zi brings with him. Wants to wrap Zhao Zi up in his arms and never let go, keeping the darkness at bay. But Jack knows that he’s part of that darkness. 

Mercenary, assassin, gang member, thug, all burdens Jack carries and that Zhao Zi is tasked with bringing to justice. And yet, Zhao Zi doesn’t. Instead Zhao Zi takes him by the hand or arm and rambles on and on about the little things. Ignores the shadows that haunt the back of Jack’s eyes and little by little, he tries to pull Jack into the light.

Every day, Jack sees Zhao Zi smile at him and it becomes harder to smile back. Every night, Jack cooks for Zhao Zi and Jack scrubs his hands raw, still feeling clotted blood under his nails. If he could leave everything behind and start over, Jack thinks he would still be too burdened to be with Zhao Zi. 

Tonight, Zhao Zi says nothing, too busy looking over a report or two to notice Jack furiously scrubbing his nails and cuticles in the kitchen sink before he moves on to cooking them dinner. 

Jack feels Zhao Zi come behind him and still his hands with his own clean ones. The sensation reminds Jack that he’s been scrubbing his hands for the last fifteen minutes. Jack looks down and sees the contrast of his bleeding cuticles and Zhao Zi’s soft and warm hands. 

“Jack-”

“Don’t.” Zhao Zi presses himself closer still and Jack takes a moment to breathe deep. “I’m fine. Just wanted to get this stain out of my-”

“I’m a police officer, Jack.”

Jack, against his will, feels the smile creeping on his face. It feels stiff, but the muscles in his face move anyway. “I’m aware, Zhao Zi.”

“And as a police officer, I’ve seen many things.”

“Not the things I’ve seen.”

“I’ve seen your work plenty. Shao Fei has plenty of case files associated with you, Jack.” Jack turns around and Zhao Zi cups Jack’s hands in his. “I know you, Jack.”

Jack huffs and leans forward. Zhao Zi leans in to meet him, letting their foreheads rest together. “So you know how much blood there is on my hands, huh.”

“I’ve known since before you kidnapped me!”

“That was barely a kidnapping!”

Zhao Zi pouts and Jack almost leans in to kiss it. Zhao Zi eyes him expectantly anyway. But when the kiss doesn’t come, Zhao Zi sighs and kisses Jack’s fingers. Jack almost flinches. Almost.

“I know you, Jack. I know your hands. I know your words.” Zhao Zi rubs Jack’s knuckles with his thumb. “I know what stains your hands.” Zhao Zi kisses Jack’s hands again. The signal to flinch doesn’t reach Jack’s brain this time. “Grandma used to say that not all things that are stained are ruined. They can be re-purposed. They can find a new life if someone can see the possibilities.”

“Your grandma is, as always, very wise.” This time Jack gives in to the impulse to rub their noses together. 

“I can see it in you. Possibility. New purposes. A new life.” Zhao Zi stares into Jack’s eyes and Jack is struck by the the depths he finds. “Do you want such a life?” And Jack hears the unspoken question in Zhao Zi’s voice. _“Do you want such a life with me?”_

“And you’re going to be the one to help me find it?”

“Of course I am!” Zhao Zi punches Jack’s arm and Jack fakes a yelp of pain on reflex. “I accept you, Jack. I know who and what you are and I accept you anyway. And if you want it, I will help you.”

Jack pulls Zhao Zi close – buries his face into the juncture of neck and shoulder, breathes in the scent of his clean skin – and wonders if he’ll ever truly be free of his burdens, of the stains on his hands. But at least here, with Zhao Zi, he’s found someone to help him lay them down for a while. And perhaps it would be enough. 


	3. A proper greeting (Tang Yi/Shao Fei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/184921063671)  
> Pairing: Tang Yi/Shao Fei

It wasn’t that Tang Yi didn’t want to look up to see if it was Shao Fei entering his office, but more that Tang Yi could hear Shao Fei arguing with Zhi De from down the hall and there was no where else that Shao Fei could be going. So as Shao Fei entered with his usual greeting, Tang Yi only hummed in reply, offering a quick glance and a quirk of his lips. 

Shao Fei’s smile dimmed just a tad. “No proper greeting for your boyfriend?”

“Do you want me to bicker with you or do you want me to finish so we can get lunch?”

“You’re bickering with me now anyway!”  Tang Yi smiled at the sound of the pouting in Shao Fei’s voice. Shao Fei wrinkled his nose. “How much could it distract you to say hello properly?”

“Far more than just bickering with you. After four years of your nonsense, I can do that on autopilot.” Tang Yi punctuated this by turning to the next page. “Just wait a bit longer, Shao Fei. I’ll be done soon, I promise.” 

Shao Fei grumbled but sat down on the couch anyway. The peace lasted all of two minutes.

“Tang Yiiiii!”

“If you’re going to whine, sit outside.”

Shao Fei frowned and stood up, but he approached Tang Yi’s desk instead. Tang Yi kept his head down, certain that Shao Fei would grumble some more, but acquiesce. 

“You’re being a bad boyfriend.” Shao Fei gently pulled the document out of Tang Yi’s hands before turning his chair. Tang Yi raised an eyebrow and met Shao Fei’s stare. 

“So what are you going to do about it?”

Without a hint of hesitation, Shao Fei climbed into Tang Yi’s lap. The chair rocked for only a moment before Tang Yi put his hands on Shao Fei’s waist. Familiar memories, good and bad, rose to the front of Tang Yi’s mind, but they were cast aside as Shao Fei caressed his face before moving in for a proper kiss. 

Tang Yi was torn between savoring the feeling of Shao Fei’s warm hands along his neck, thumbs stroking the skin behind his ears, or the feeling of Shao Fei’s lips as they moved over his. He settled for letting his hands wander up Shao Fei’s back, clenching fists in his jacket. Tang Yi tried to pull Shao Fei closer, but Shao Fei resisted, smiling against his lips. 

“No no, I want my proper greeting first,” Shao Fei murmured, keeping the microscopic distance between their lips as Tang Yi continued to tug and pull at his jacket. 

Tang Yi huffed before reaching up to trace Shao Fei’s cheekbone. Shao Fei closed his eyes and leaned into his hand, feeling Tang Yi’s indulgent gaze. At last, he’d won. “Hello, Ah Fei. Hello, my dearest. I’m glad you came to see me today.”

“Ah Yi, was that so hard?”

“Something else will be hard if you don’t get off my lap. Then we’re never getting lunch.”

Shao Fei opened his eyes and slapped at Tang Yi’s chest. “Did you have to ruin it?”

Tang Yi laughed, but he kept his grip on Shao Fei. There was no harm in indulging him for another minute.


	4. More than muscles (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/185162288741)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi

Jack was no stranger to coming across a former lover and the awkward conversations afterwards. Or not awkward. There were some that Jack kept in touch with, friends with lots of specialties were always useful in his line of work and what faster way to make friends than to bang and hang?

Not that Zhao Zi was one such lover. If Jack had his way, Zhao Zi would be the last lover he’d ever have. 

And maybe his first and only husband.

Today’s encounter, was not one such lover. 

“Heyyyy… Jack!” Jack felt his skin crawl from the sound of his voice. “Long time no see!”

“Lu.” Jack squeezed Lu’s wrist as the man tried to touch his chest. “I wish I could say I was happy to see you.”

“So stingy all of a sudden?” Lu shook out his hand. 

“I’m seeing someone.”

“Someone who is just as interested as I am in your body, I’m sure.”

Jack kept his face calm. “He’s interested in more than that.”

“Oh sure. And how quickly did he decide that? Before or after seeing those muscles of yours?” Jack didn’t answer. “You always were a one trick pony. Nothing but a smile and a body.”

“You need to leave.” 

“Of course. Just wanted to check out the produce is all.” Lu turned around. “Nothing fresh at all.”

——

“Jack! What took so long today?” Zhao Zi looked through the bags before watching the distant look on Jack’s face. “Is something wrong?”

“Just saw someone today is all.”

“Someone? Good someone or bad someone?”

“No one important.” Jack shuffled to the kitchen to prepare dinner. “I was thinking of making-” Zhao Zi’s arms around his waist cut him off. “Zhao Zi?”

“You’re upset. Your face isn’t right.”

Jack leaned back for a moment. “But that’s not all that important, right?”

“Hmm?”

“If I wasn’t so fit, if I didn’t smile the way I do, would you still think I’m someone you would date?”

“What a weird question.”

“It’s a valid question!”

“Would either of those things change your cooking skills? Or your personality?”

“Uh… No?”

“Then I don’t care.” Zhao Zi hugged Jack a bit tighter and Jack leaned into it fully. “You’re a lot of things to me. I like all those things. But no one superficial thing will change how much I care. You could be as undefined as me and I would love you.”

“So I don’t have to go to the gym anymore?”

“Well… if you don’t want to, I won’t stop you.” Zhao Zi thought for a moment. “Would it be better if I went with you? Then you can finally help  _me_  get muscles too.” Zhao Zi shook Jack back and forth. “Pleaaaaaseeeee?!”

“Okay okay!” Jack laughed. “Thank you, An An.”


	5. Hitting where it hurts (Tang Yi/Shao Fei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/185161177391)  
> Pairing: Tang Yi/Shao Fei

The problem with dating someone you’d known something shy of intimately for four years before even ever getting together was that you already knew exactly where every single button you could push was. How to push them in the best and worst possible way. Or what the best and worst outcomes could be when pushed. 

This, Tang Yi realized far too late, was a power that should not be wielded lightly.

Of course, there had been many times Tang Yi had pushed Shao Fei’s buttons, teased him, taunted him, encouraged him. All of them had caused the reaction he wanted. It was easy. And it was that ease which sealed Tang Yi’s fate.

——

“Tang Yi, you need to release that man into my custody!” Shao Fei pulled at Tang Yi’s shoulders, but Tang Yi did not stop his forward march towards his interrogation room. “Tang Yi!”

“This is not your business. Or the business of the police.” Tang Yi pushed Shao Fei back, but Shao Fei dodged around Tang Yi’s body and barred the way forward.

“It’s unlawful! If you truly-”

“If I truly wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it. If I truly believed in your competence, I would have tipped you off and let you arrest him.” Shao Fei’s eyes were wide. “Now leave!”

Shao Fei stood still, fists shaking, as Tang Yi walked around him.

“Do you really think so little of me, Ah Yi?”

Tang Yi said nothing and continued on. When Tang Yi emerged, knuckles bloody but not with his blood, Jack handed him a towel. Captain Shi was waiting outside with a platoon of officers. They accepted the brutalized man into their custody and took Tang Yi’s statement. 

“Self defense, of course, Captain.” Captain Shi eyed Tang Yi, but his mask did not crack. 

“I’ll remind you, if you hurt Shao Fei, I’ll find everything and anything and lock you away myself.”

“Of course, Captain. If you can find anything.”

The problem afterwards was finding Shao Fei. He was not in the house, nor in the platoon. 

Tang Yi told himself that he had done the right thing. After all, the man’s target had been Shao Fei. And that was one thing Tang Yi would always believe was unforgivable.

——-

The next day came and went. 

Then three days. Then seven. Then two weeks.

Shao Fei did not read Tang Yi’s messages, did not answer his phone calls. No one was home in his apartment. Interrogating more enemy gangs lead to no answers either. 

Tang Yi knew better than to ask Zhao Zi. For one, Jack would have already asked. Two, Zhao Zi was not likely to sell Shao Fei out this time considering the hurt looks he kept giving Tang Yi and the copious piles of exotic dishes Jack was piling up in front of him. Three, Tang Yi knew that he’d have to find Shao Fei himself if his apology was going to mean anything.

It had been a low blow and Tang Yi knew he’d struck too low, too hard. Shao Fei had a lot of pride in his abilities and work. Tang Yi had experienced it first hand. Shao Fei had plenty of combat skill, plenty of investigative instincts and intuition, and lots of luck. 

More so, Tang Yi knew how strong Shao Fei’s moral code was, how proud he was to uphold the law. And to act in defiance of that, to be the criminal that Shao Fei was trying to lead him away from being, perhaps that was the heaviest blow of all.

But there was no possible way that Tang Yi could ever let himself send Shao Fei into the den of wolves that wanted to bite him to death, law or not. He’d sooner burn down the den himself.

——

It was not uncommon for Tang Yi to use the members of Xing Tian Meng for whatever purposes he needed. Canvasing the town for his wayward and upset boyfriend was a new one though. 

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

“Search the food stalls carefully up there. He tends to like the ones on the south side the best.” Footsteps came up behind Tang Yi. “If you don’t have a report, I don’t want to hear it. Go out and search!”

“Tang Yi.” Tang Yi dropped his phone and turned around. Shao Fei was there, as healthy as ever, expression only slightly bothered. “This is just a little overboard, even for you.”

Tang Yi didn’t give Shao Fei a chance to say much else, pulling him close. Shao Fei, however, did not allow the kiss.

“Shao Fei-”

“You know I can’t let you keep doing this. You’re not above the law.”

“I don’t want to be above the law.”

“You want to do whatever you want when it’s convenient for you! That is above the law!”

“I want to protect you!” Tang Yi traced Shao Fei’s cheekbones with his thumbs. “I don’t care what is above or within the law. If anyone dares to threaten you, I’m going to make sure they know it’s not an option. I’m going to make sure they know I will burn it all to the ground if they do.”

“Tang Yi, you can’t take the law into your hands that way.”

“And I can’t send you to arrest the people who want you dead!”

“Idiot,” Shao Fei let Tang Yi rest his forehead against his. “I already told you, only a cannon can kill me. Besides, if the threat was real, of course I wouldn’t be the one charging in! Captain would kill me first before I made a move that stupid!” Shao Fei’s eyes closed for a moment and Tang Yi wanted to kiss his eyelids. “Promise me, you will work  _with me_  not  _against me_. Promise me you’ll actually  _trust me_  to do what I can to prevent anything from happening to either of us,  _legally_.”

Tang Yi sighed. “I promise.”

“Do you really promise?”

Tang Yi made a show of contemplating it. Shao Fei rolled his eyes. “Sure.”

“I swear I really will arrest you next time!”

“Kinky.”

The slap Shao Fei gave him was worth making the remark. The kiss Tang Yi got afterwards made everything better.

 

 


	6. The Vixen knows (Tang Yi/Shao Fei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/185158118856)  
> Pairing: Tang Yi/Shao Fei feat. Andy

“Tang Yi, it’s been so long since you came to see me.” Andy’s pout is cute but his eyes are sultry. “And what’s this? Officer Meng came too? I’m surprised I don’t smell vinegar today.”

“The only one who smells funny here is you,” Shao Fei says as he takes a seat next to Tang Yi at the bar. “Don’t you have a boyfriend?”

“Mmm… I do and I love him so. But he knows that Tang Yi has a very special place in my heart.” Andy cradles Tang Yi’s face in his hands and although Tang Yi smirks at him, Shao Fei does not rise to the bait.

“Tang Yi says your drinks are good. Make me something interesting.” Shao Fei only tugs a little on Tang Yi’s sleeve and Tang Yi turns all his attention on him. 

“Oh? Now this is a new development.” Tang Yi rolls his eyes and motions for Andy to get on with the drinks. Andy holds his hands up in surrender, but watches them closely. He mixes liquors and syrups and ice to his satisfaction and pours two drinks without spilling a drop. Andy also pours himself a shot of tequila. “To my favorite sweet boy and my less favorite sour boy.”

Shao Fei’s ears turn just a shade of pink and Tang Yi’s eyes are completely smitten as they tap their glasses together before drinking. Their thighs and knees brush and they think nothing of it. Tang Yi’s gaze is soft and indulgent, his thumb rubs circles into the underside of Shao Fei’s wrist. It is the hint Andy has been looking for.

“So it finally happened!” Shao Fei nearly chokes on his drink and Tang Yi starts patting his back immediately. “You finally banged your police officer!”

“This Vixen is too crazy!”

“Come come, let me look at you properly.” Andy cradles Shao Fei’s head and turns it this way and that. “Yes, this is the look of a besotted man who has lain with the man he loves.”

“How do you even know what that looks like?”

“I’ve seen it too many times. Too many charmers around me, you see.” Andy sighs and pours himself another shot of tequila. “To my new lovebird customers.” Andy downs his shot before nudging Shao Fei and Tang Yi closer together. “There, perfect. A proper couple now.”

“Andy.” Tang Yi’s gaze is amused but allows no argument. 

“But of course, Tang Yi. Anything for you.” Andy retrieves a nice bottle of champagne. “The VIP room is all yours. Shall I send snacks up?”

“Got one already,” Tang Yi says as he grabs the bottle and Shao Fei before heading to the VIP room. Shao Fei follows, confused as ever.

“So young and passionate… Gosh when does my shift end?”


	7. Love is more dangerous than work (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/185157235446)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi

Zhao Zi was hardly, if ever, on the front lines. His roles were mostly in technical support. He wasn’t trained in hand to hand combat either, despite Jack’s best efforts. And at least he was trained in basic firearm use, and that exceeded Jack’s expectations for sure. 

But Zhao Zi didn’t mind not being at the front of the charge. He was good at his job and his role was a vital one to play. He kept his friends safe through communicating vital information. And hacking computers.

Jack was sure that Captain Shi knew the strengths and weaknesses of his subordinates and would never put them in any real harm. He had respect for any man that would shake Tang Yi like a leaf in the wind after Shao Fei was shot.

What he wasn’t confident in was the International Crimes department and their terrible handling of any and all manpower they had available. He’d seen it plenty when people far too senior or junior were sent to interrogate him. He’d seen it on their raids where he just “happened” to be around. Their captain talked a big game, but he was probably the worst strategist around.

Case in point, some how Zhao Zi had ended up in a bulletproof vest a size too big, a helmet a size too small, and was told to stand with the others in the squad entering the building where their suspect was.

The suspect was captured, but Zhao Zi had some how ended up with a broken arm, which was how Jack found him in the hospital.

“Jack!” Zhao Zi waved his good arm. “Over here!”

“There’s no one else in this room, An An. Where else would you be?” Being connected to Tang Yi was good for lots of things, especially private recovery rooms. Jack set down his bag of goodies and necessities. “Does it hurt?” Jack asked as he traced the texture and signatures on Zhao Zi’s cast.

“Not much anymore. They said it’ll be healed in several weeks. A clean break.” Zhao Zi pat his arm gently. 

“Zhao Zi… Why were you put on the arrest squad?” Jack’s eyes did not leave the cast. “Doesn’t the captain know you’re not-”

“He said he had his own tech and analyst people.” Zhao Zi sighed. “It’s not as if I’ve never done field work before with Ah Fei anyway.”

“That’s not good enough.” The vehemence that came out of Jack’s voice startled Zhao Zi and Jack himself. “That’s never a reason to risk someone who isn’t trained to-”

“Jack.” Zhao Zi put his other hand on top of Jack’s. “I know you’re mad at International Crimes but this is part of my job.”

“It’s not an acceptable risk!”

“And what about you? What about every day I have to watch you go with Tang Yi into shadow?” Jack lifted his gaze into Zhao Zi’s eyes at last. “I watch you go into fights, into negotiations, into situations, and I don’t know that you’ll come out alive. Is that an acceptable risk?”

“But-”

“But it’s a danger, isn’t it? It’s a risk that comes with your job.” Zhao Zi withdrew his hand and Jack snatched it back. Zhao Zi smiled, a small one filled with concern. “Both of our jobs are dangerous. In lots of ways. But there isn’t much else that either of us wants to do, is there, Jack?”

“I can handle being hurt.”

“So can I, Jack.”

“I can’t deal with you being hurt.”

Zhao Zi ruffled Jack’s hair and Jack frowned. “I can’t deal with you being hurt either.” Zhao Zi tugged and Jack came willingly into Zhao Zi’s bed, pulling him close. “Grandma used to say that loving someone is the bravest thing you can do. It means accepting that something could happen, they could get hurt, they could get sick, they might die. But you choose to love them anyway, despite how painful it could be to lose them.”

“Did your grandma write all her advice in a book? She’d have made her profit faster.” Jack kissed the top of Zhao Zi’s head. “Maybe we should publish it now and live off the income.”

“Jack.” Zhao Zi angled his head and Jack took the invitation, kissing Zhao Zi softly. “Do you love me?”

“More than anything.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Then trust that I’m doing this. That I want to do this. That I know the risks and I want to do this anyway. Just like I do the same for you.”

“Can I still hamstring the International Crimes captain?”

“No.”

“Can I rig his car to die in the middle of the highway?”

“…Maybe. It is a nice car…”

“Does… Does An An want me to steal the car?”

“We’re taking a joyride and returning it.”

“He’ll never know, baby. And then we sabotage it.”


	8. Yours tastes the best (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt/post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/185099939686)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi

Jack was a strong man. Strong of heart, mind, and body. 

It was fortunate that he had such fortitude as he managed to not drop the carefully packed lunch he carried when he saw Zhao Zi. Already eating. And from a beautifully decorated lunch box with many assorted goodies. 

Jack crept over and placed the bag next to Zhao Zi, who didn’t notice a thing, too busy eating. Jack could feel the green-eyed monster in him grow. Someone had spent a lot of love and care making this lunch box. Someone who clearly had intentions on Zhao Zi.

“Zhao Zi, eating lunch already?”

“Jack!” Zhao Zi attempted to scrub sauce from his lips and only made himself look more guilty. “You’re here early!”

“Zhao Zi, am I not feeding you well? Am I failing your grandmother?”

“What?” Zhao Zi looked down at the box he was eating from and then at the bag Jack had brought. “No! Jack, this is just a misunderstanding! Nothing is going on!”

“Zhao Zi! My box!” Zhao Zi and Jack looked up to see Shao Fei storming over. “What are you-”

“Shao Fei?! The box is yours?!” Jack nearly clutched at his chest. “You… You prepared such things for Zhao Zi?!”

“What? NO!” Shao Fei smacked the back of Zhao Zi’s head. “Idiot! You stole my lunch! Tang Yi cooked all this for me!”

“But Ah Fei! I was so hungry and it smells so good! I just wanted to taste some!”

Shao Fei rolled his eyes and slapped the lid back on the box before whisking it away. “Miserable glutton!”

Zhao Zi pouted but Jack sighed in relief. If such a rival with such skills and intentions on Zhao Zi existed, Jack might have gotten arrested for real. 

“Jack? Dian Dian?” Zhao Zi pulled on Jack’s sleeve. “I’m sorry I didn’t wait for you. But I promise, I love your lunches. They always taste the best.”

“So you didn’t like Tang Yi’s food?”

Zhao Zi made a face. “A tiny bit salty and a little too spicy. Yours is just right.”

“Well… Then you’re in luck.” Jack pulled out a large plastic bowl. “I brought your favorite, homemade ramen with fish balls and octopus sausages. Egg yolk is still runny if you eat it now.”

“Thank you, Jack!” Zhao Zi pulled Jack down into a kiss. “This is perfect for today!” Jack smiled as Zhao Zi picked up his chopsticks and started eating. 

Of course, although the threat was over, the danger was very real. Jack resolved to pick up a few new cookbooks. Maybe watch some new videos on food presentation on YouTube. He couldn’t let  _anyone_  leave him in the dust. Just to be safe of course.


	9. Race to get out (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/185097274766)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi

Zhao Zi woke up to a dimly lit cell and began his mental checklist. No major aches or pains but his head was probably bruised. He wasn’t tied up and although he didn’t have his phone, he did have his watch and wallet. The cell had no windows, but his watch said it was past 5 PM, which meant he’d probably been missing for six or so hours. 

Which meant Jack wouldn’t be worried  _yet_  unless they’d done something dumb. Like sent a ransom letter or something. 

The sound of gunfire through the walls confirmed Zhao Zi’s suspicions. 

“Amateurs,” Zhao Zi grumbled. Zhao Zi pressed a button disguised as a dial on the side of his watch twice before rotating the rim around the watch face one full circle before taking off one of his shoes and pulling out the insole, retrieving a small flat kit. “There. Now we can start.”

——

Jack had just cleared the entrance to the hideout when he got Zhao Zi’s alert on his phone. “God, can’t he give me a head start for once?” Jack grumbled as he shot another man in the shoulder. “I swear, at least last time he let me get in the building first.”

“Jack!” An entourage emerged from several rooms to meet Jack with one man at the head of them all. “At last, I’m going to get my vengeance!” 

Jack scratched his head with the butt of his pistol. “Who are you again?”

Some of the men looked at each other, uncertain as their leader fumed. “WHO AM I? YOU RUINED MY LIFE!”

Jack checked his watch. “Was it Shanghai, Taipei, or Osaka?”

“WHAT?!?”

“You heard me. Was it the job in Shanghai, Taipei, or Osaka? Actually, it could have also been the Taormina job.”

“TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!”

Jack checked his watch again. “Look, if you’re gonna monologue, could you wrap it up in five? I’ve got to rendezvous with my boyfriend that you kidnapped and as glad as I am that he’s probably emailing all your dirty secrets to his boss right now, I’m going to have to… Ugh…” Jack sighed, “Eat really greasy American fried chicken with him tonight if I don’t get to him first. So you have,” Jack checked his watch, “Four more minutes to monologue.”

The man grew quiet. “It was Taormina.”

“Look, I’m sorry. It was my first job in Europe and I had no idea how addictive limoncello was.” Jack whipped his arm around and fired, landing a bullet in the man’s leg before ducking behind cover as everyone else fired at him. 

——

Zhao Zi peered through a grate at the empty office before dropping in from the ceiling. “Really really amateurs. Maybe I should have given Jack a head start after all. But how bad could American fried chicken be?” Within moments, Zhao Zi was pulling up a whole manner of files and sending them to his computer in the police station. “Messy messy messy.”

More gunshot sounds permeated the thin walls as Zhao Zi continued his work, called for police back up, and even found his phone. 

“I hope Jack didn’t ask which job it was again. They hate when he asks that.” 

“I did ask. He said Taormina.” Jack leaned against the door frame, a little worse for wear, but still smiling. “Hi baby.”

“You’re…” Zhao Zi checked his watch. “Thirty seconds late.”

“Oh come on, give me a break! You give delivery guys an extra thirty minutes!”

“I think clearing out a gang and rescuing me is something more time sensitive, Dian Dian!”

“You said I wasn’t allowed to use explosives or the rifle this time!”

Zhao Zi paused. “You’re not supposed to be using those anyway!”

“Clearing out a gang, An An.”

“All shots were non-lethal?”

“Of course!”

“Then fine, it counts.”

“Oh thank god.” Jack slumped over in relief as the sound of sirens approached. “I really really do not want to eat American fried chicken today.”

“And what about me?” Zhao Zi crossed his arms.

“Of course, I’m happy you’re safe.” Jack crossed the room to pull Zhao Zi into his arms and kiss him. “And I’ll make Korean fried chicken instead?”

“Yay!”


	10. The next step (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/185096498976)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi

“I’m ready for the next step in our relationship.”

Jack nearly cut off his fingers in shock hearing the words come out of Zhao Zi’s mouth. Putting down the knife, Jack turned to give Zhao Zi his full attention. And prevent loss of limbs. 

Aside from their first disastrous kiss and a long conversation about said kiss and what they both wanted, Jack and Zhao Zi hadn’t done much of anything. Of course, Jack was happy to provide Zhao Zi with whatever he wanted, space included. But to suddenly jump from nothing to something was awfully forward. 

(Either way, Jack was an opportunist. He wasn’t going to say no, no matter what it was.)

“So uh… What next step did you want to take?” 

Zhao Zi’s face turned into a pretty shade of pink as he took one of Jack’s hands, turning it over to trace his wrist. Jack watched as Zhao Zi pulled at the straps and removed Jack’s glove with care. Then Zhao Zi pressed a kiss to the inside of Jack’s wrist, to his palm, turned his hand over and even kissed his knuckles. 

And then Zhao Zi put his fingers between Jack’s and squeezed. His smile was as bright as ever.

“There! We did it!”

Jack blinked. “You… you wanted to hold hands?”

“Isn’t that the next step in a relationship?” Zhao Zi did not let go of Jack’s hand and started drawing diagrams in the air with his other hand. “So first we agreed to date. And then we hold hands. And then we cuddle. And then we kiss. And then there’s the bases. And then-”

Jack tugged Zhao Zi a little closer, making him fall into his chest. Zhao Zi peered up at him with wide eyes. “Cuddling.” He tilted his head down. “Can I kiss you and move us along some more?”

Zhao Zi’s face was turning red, but he nodded just a bit and Jack joined their lips together. 

Zhao Zi sighed against Jack’s lips and Jack used his other arm to pull Zhao Zi closer, aligning their hips. They spent what felt like forever, kissing softly until the ping of the rice cooker reminded them where they were.

“We’ve taken three steps now. Maybe four,” Jack teased. “Are you okay with that?”

Zhao Zi buried his face in Jack’s chest. “Maybe…”

“So it’s bases now, right?”

“Jack… what’s first base supposed to be anyway?”

“…Can I answer that after dinner?”


	11. Old friends, new obstacles (Tang Yi/Shao Fei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/185093146016)  
> Pairing: Tang Yi/Shao Fei  
> Feat. jealous Tang Yi

“Zhang Tian Xi? Is that really you?” 

Tang Yi watched as Shao Fei ran straight into the arms of another man while they were waiting for their lunch. They both had the audacity to bounce up and down in delight. Tang Yi considered himself lucky that he wasn’t eating yet or he’d have lost his appetite.

“Meng Shao Fei! You haven’t changed at all!” Tian Xi poked the wayward curl of hair sticking out from Shao Fei’s head. Tang Yi clenched his chopsticks. “Still just as messy.” 

Tang Yi counted backwards from twenty before clearing his throat. Shao Fei was only mildly sheepish as he led, what Tang Yi supposed was a friend, back to their table. 

“Tang Yi, this is my best friend from childhood, Zhang Tian Xi! Xi Xi, this is Tang Yi. He’s-”

“His boyfriend.” Tang Yi stood up, smoothed down his suit jacket, and presented a steady hand for a handshake. Shao Fei watched the interaction carefully but was pleased when Tian Xi shook Tang Yi’s hand much like an over enthusiastic dog shaking water from it’s body. That is to say, he jerked Tang Yi’s arm all over the place.

“Fei Fei! You’re settling down, huh!” Tian Xi pulled out a chair and waved for a server. Shao Fei waved as well. Tang Yi shot looks at Shao Fei, but apparently their silent communication was interrupted by Tian Xi’s proximity. “Have you told him about the time we-”

“Xi Xi! Don’t you dare!”

“Oh you are in for a treat, Yi Yi!” Tang Yi almost choked on his tea. “So we were in high school on a field trip and Fei Fei gets this great idea to go swimming in the lake-”

“I said not to tell him!” Shao Fei covered his face with his hands. “God it was so embarrassing! Do you have to tell that story now?”

Tian Xi waved him off with one hand as he accepted a bowl of rice and chopsticks with the other. “So there we were, standing in front of a lake and Fei Fei decides to just swim naked and-”

Tang Yi slapped down his chopsticks and Shao Fei nearly jumped out of his chair. “Please excuse me. I have a call to make. Enjoy your lunch.”

Shao Fei frowned for a moment before Tian Xi started running his mouth again and he was swept up in nostalgic recollection.

——

Now that Tang Yi had met Tian Xi, it seemed that the man was everywhere, constantly interjecting into his time with Shao Fei. And Shao Fei was surprisingly indulgent. 

Short of the way Tian Xi addressed him, Tang Yi would normally not have had any problems at all with Shao Fei reconnecting with an old friend. But when their fifth date in so many weeks was interrupted and Shao Fei had gone along with it, Tang Yi had had enough. 

“Enjoy yourselves. I just remembered I have an early meeting tomorrow.” Tang Yi stood up, pulled his suit jacket straight and turned to leave. Shao Fei pulled him back.

“A meeting?” Shao Fei’s eyebrow was raised. “I thought you said you were free tomorrow and that’s why we were going out tonight.”

“It was a change I only found out about tonight.” Tang Yi’s eyes could have pierced the hearts of lesser men and left them for dead. Or at least less oblivious men. As it was, Tian Xi didn’t notice. Shao Fei did. “You’ll have to stay at your place tonight too.”

“What?! Tang Yi!”

“I’m sure  _Xi Xi_  over there will keep you out so late tonight as you remember more stories. I don’t want to be woken up by you barging in.”

“Ah Yi.” This time Shao Fei’s voice was softer, his face turning a different shade of pink. “Just wait another moment, please?” Shao Fei did not let go of Tang Yi’s arm and instead pulled him closer. “Just another minute with Tian Xi, please. Then I’m all yours.” Tang Yi only raised an eyebrow and checked his watch. Shao Fei sighed. “Tian Xi, do you mind if I catch up with you later? Ah Yi and I are on a date right now. And I’d really like to spend some time with my boyfriend.”

“Why didn’t you say so!” Tian Xi shot out of his seat as if it was on fire. “Gosh, of course we can catch up later! You humor me too much, Fei Fei.” Tian Xi waved good bye and was gone as quickly as he came. 

Tang Yi wasn’t sure he wanted to sigh, laugh, or cry. Shao Fei collapsed into his chair. 

“If it’s been that easy to get rid of your friend, why didn’t you do it in the first place?”

Shao Fei looked up at Tang Yi. “Normally, you don’t have a problem with me spending time with friends around you. You’re not so jealous.”

“Normally, you don’t spend time with your friends while we’re out on dates. Much less derail dates to spend time with your friends.”

Shao Fei guiltily stared at his shoes. “I let it get out of hand, didn’t I.”

Tang Yi sighed. “You said you haven’t seen him in a long time.” He took his seat. “I want to be supportive and not jealous. But five dates, Shao Fei. Five times he’s come and interrupted us. How am I supposed to feel when you gladly go along with it?”

“Sorry, Ah Yi.” Shao Fei kissed Tang Yi’s knuckles. “How can I ever make it up to you?”

“Go at least two weeks without seeing him.”

“Okay, that’s fair.”

“…And I want to hear your skinny dipping story.”

“NO!”


	12. I suspect he's into you (Tang Yi/Shao Fei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/185091450781)  
> Pairing: Tang Yi/Shao Fei  
> Feat. jealous Tang Yi

Tang Yi had known from the beginning that he should not,  _could not_ , be jealous of a pathetic man performing small crimes just to catch Shao Fei’s attention. It was utterly beneath him. Such things were for stalkers and the truly desperate. Tang Yi was none of those things.

(AND Tang Yi was proud enough that he could think of much better ways to capture Shao Fei’s attention.)

However, Shao Fei’s constant dismissal of the man had forced him to escalate. At last, the rest of the Crime Investigation department could no longer slap him on the wrist or lock him up for a day. The day Shao Fei had caught him and slapped his cuffs on, Zhao Zi claimed the man cried from joy and satisfaction. 

(Tang Yi gave the man credit at least for having good taste in both men and a kink.)

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Tang Yi had been in the police station on other  _completely legal_  business. About as legal as dropping off lunch for your boyfriend could be when you were a gang boss. And if it weren’t for Zhao Zi’s slip of the tongue about how Shao Fei was currently interrogating the obsessed dumb-ass, Tang Yi wouldn’t have thought any more about it. Nor would he have mentioned never seeing the interrogation room or Shao Fei at work.

Zhao Zi made a bit of an expression but brought Tang Yi along anyway. Jack’s smiling countenance probably had something to do with it.

Tang Yi watched Shao Fei’s intense expression as he questioned and quizzed the man on his intentions and why he would go so far just to get his attention. The man was still handcuffed, but happily abuzz. Shao Fei’s words seemed to fail to penetrate the haze of the man’s success. 

After twenty minutes, the man remained silent. Shao Fei sighed and moved to return him to holding and that was when Tang Yi saw it. 

Taking advantage of Shao Fei’s proximity, the man lunged for a kiss. 

It was barely more than a peck or a brush of lips since Shao Fei’s reflexes were superior, but Tang Yi nearly smashed the one-way glass window open to tackle him. Captain Shi stepped in to help wrangle the now practically delirious man. As the captain escorted him away, Shao Fei came around the corner to check on everyone observing.

“That was not what I expected,” Shao Fei said as he scrubbed at his lips. “Boss is going to give me an earful about interrogating him alone when he-” Tang Yi cut Shao Fei off with a kiss, licking the seam of Shao Fei’s lips before sucking on his bottom lip. Shao Fei’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment before he gently tapped Tang Yi on the arm, remembering where he was, and Tang Yi let him go. “What was that for?”

“To remove his taste from your lips.” Tang Yi smirked. “Now you can enjoy lunch properly. I brought you spicy gnocchi with sausage and a coke.” Tang Yi pressed a kiss to Shao Fei’s cheek. “I’ll see you at home.”

Zhao Zi watched as Tang Yi and Jack walked away. Shao Fei still scratching his head. “Was Tang Yi just…”

“Ah Fei, why do you get all the luck?”

“Huh? I’m lucky Tang Yi was jealous?”

“No! You’re lucky Tang Yi brought you lunch! Jack said he didn’t have time to make me anything before work today!”


	13. Inspect for damages (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/185029965646)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi

While Jack knew – and very much appreciated – Zhao Zi was very flexible and acrobatic, it was only recently that he found Zhao Zi was still going for acrobatics lessons. Police work took up most of Zhao Zi’s time, but a lesson once a week was plenty on a busy schedule.

“Can I come watch,” Jack asked one night over dinner. “I’d love to see you properly in action.”

“It’s not so interesting,” Zhao Zi replied around a mouth full of noodles. “It’s actually pretty boring.”

“I highly doubt it. Watching you do something you love is always entertaining.”

Zhao Zi laughed and then stopped for a moment. “Is that why you’re always watching me eat?”

“I can neither confirm, nor deny…”

——

Zhao Zi relented and Jack was granted permission to watch his next lesson. Jack started the lesson excited. Zhao Zi’s stretching routine was something familiar, but it was always nice to watch his boyfriend contort his body in several different ways.

And then Zhao Zi’s instructor emerged and Jack had to clench his teeth and fists to prevent himself from doing something Zhao Zi would be upset about.

The teacher’s hands were all over Zhao Zi’s body, guiding his movements and helping Zhao Zi achieve the form he needed. Jack initially tried to calm himself. Surely, it was strictly professional. For such physical things, touch was required!

And then Zhao Zi’s teacher pat him on the ass and all hell almost broke loose.

——

“So did you enjoy watching class like you expected?” Zhao Zi swung his gym bag to and fro as they walked into Zhao Zi’s home. “It wasn’t a particularly interesting session but-”

“I think you need a different teacher.”

“Huh?”

“This guy clearly doesn’t know what he’s doing. I need to inspect your body for damages so we can sue.” 

“There’s… nothing wrong with me?”

“I’ll be the judge of that. Now take off your pants.”

“EH?!”


	14. Take that shower (Tang Yi/Shao Fei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/185026655811)  
> Pairing: Tang Yi/Shao Fei  
> Warnings for handjobs.

The sound of the shower running made Tang Yi stir from his dreams. Shao Fei had returned home. With silent footsteps, Tang Yi peered into the bathroom to see steam and Shao Fei’s blurry, but naked form.

It had been a week since Shao Fei left for a police conference and Tang Yi felt it was his duty as a caring boyfriend to greet Shao Fei properly. If only to prevent complaints later on.

As Shao Fei rinsed his hair, Tang Yi slipped out of his pajamas and slid into the shower behind Shao Fei. Shao Fei tensed until he felt Tang Yi’s arms around his waist. Relaxing was easy after that.

“I-I di-d-didn’t mean to wa-k-ke you,” Shao Fei stuttered out as Tang Yi’s hands wandered, soap and warm water making it easy.

“Mmm…” Tang Yi kissed Shao Fei’s neck. “It’s fine. All the better to welcome you home.” Tang Yi latched on with his lips and sucked a bruise into the back of Shao Fei’s shoulder. Shao Fei gasped and felt Tang Yi’s hands wander towards his groin. “I hope it is a suitable welcome. You’ve been on my case before about that.”

“Wait… Tang Yi… It’s too late for that. I can’t-”

“No no, this is about welcoming you home, remember?” 

Tang Yi hugged Shao Fei closer, encouraging him to rest his body against him. Shao Fei obliged, going boneless as Tang Yi’s hands teased and stroked Shao Fei to arousal. 

Water kept Shao Fei’s skin slick as Tang Yi slowly stroked his dick, murmuring soft words into Shao Fei’s ears. The sound of falling water blending with Shao Fei’s moans and sighs was thrilling in a way Tang Yi did not expect. 

Shao Fei turned his head to kiss Tang Yi properly. The lazy motions of their tongues added to the slow burn within Shao Fei’s body. Tang Yi had always known how to press his buttons and Shao Fei was on the border of wondering if letting Tang Yi learn how to press them sexually had been a bad idea.

Everything Tang Yi was doing was meant only to tease and inflame. His touches were too light and his kisses were too short. Each stroke along his dick was a loose hold and Tang Yi’s other arm prevented Shao Fei from moving his hips and chasing after the fleeting pleasure provided. 

After what felt like hours but was only twenty minutes, Shao Fei came with a shudder. Tang Yi felt Shao Fei’s body go lax and his breathing go even. Although he rolled his eyes, his smile was pleased. Tang Yi carried Shao Fei out of the shower easily and after a quick dry with a fresh towel, he carried Shao Fei to bed. Shao Fei curled up next to Tang Yi and mumbled in his sleep.

“Welcome home, Ah Fei,” Tang Yi whispered as he kissed the top of Shao Fei’s head before allowing himself to drift back to sleep.


	15. The specialist (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/185014215516)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi

Xing Tian Meng wasn’t exactly a “high tech” gang. Of course, all modern gangs had to use modern tools. But there were some things you didn’t record electronically. Paper trails were easy enough to burn in a pinch.

But with Tang Yi’s push to move Xing Tian Meng into the legal side of things, legal records needed to be kept. And these days, all of those  _were_  digital among other things. And while some members of the gang were proficient in casual computer use, none of them were particularly experts in setting up a network that would keep track of all Xing Tian Meng’s businesses, store surveillance footage, provide email addresses, and be adaptable enough for whatever happened next.

It was this need that drove Tang Yi to hire a specialist. The interview process was particularly dull. Plenty of qualified people, but too many of them were too nervous or scared.

Even with Jack’s less than formal outfits and smiley countenance. 

The last interviewee was different than the rest. Cheery, bright, eager, completely unbothered by the situation he was in, and possibly unbelievably overqualified. 

“My name is Zhao Li An! But everyone calls me Zhao Zi! Please consider me!” 

“Thank you for coming in today,” Tang Yi extended a hand to shake and Zhao Zi shook it with a little too much enthusiasm. “Let’s begin, shall we?”

Zhao Zi, despite the innocent and eager air around him, was exceptionally adept at answering Tang Yi’s questions and even asked several of his own. He even drew a network flow chart as an idea of what to do.

Jack felt his smile turn a little genuine. 

——

Zhao Zi began his employment the very next day. Jack was sent to watch him, escort him around to make sure he didn’t see anything he didn’t need to see, and help him buy anything he required.

They scouted available office spaces for the future servers, shopped for parts and wiring supplies, and ordered the things they couldn’t order, all before lunch. Jack valued efficiency and this was another point in Zhao Zi’s favor. Zhao Zi was also easy to please it seemed, although he was particular about food more than anything.

“Why go to eat it if I know it won’t taste good,” Zhao Zi said while making a face at the menu. 

Jack smiled behind his menu. “So you’re a foodie huh?”

“Yes! My friend and I go around all the time to try lots of places we hear about.”

“Well maybe some time I should make you lunch.” Jack put down his menu. It was a bit early to be making such an offer, he didn’t know Zhao Zi that well, but things seemed promising. No harm in staking a claim early. “I’m pretty good at cooking if I say so myself.”

“Oh really?!” Zhao Zi’s entire face lit up. “Make me something interesting!”

——-

Something interesting turned out to be a fish pie. Jack presented it as Zhao Zi finished organizing his supplies in the future server room the next day.

“Ohhh! This looks just like the one from Kiki’s Delivery Service!” Zhao Zi clapped his hands. “I bet it will taste good too!”

“You’ve watched that movie too?!”

“Yes! It’s very sweet! I like all the breads the family makes! I also love Kiki’s story and how she found her own way and strength!”

Jack tallied another point for going after Zhao Zi. Clearly Zhao Zi had excellent taste in movies.

——

“You can put that box in the corner over there,” Zhao Zi said distractedly as several Xing Tian Meng members brought in the ordered server parts and cases. “Wow… Xing Tian Meng hires really strong guys.” One of the men had paused for a moment after putting down his burden. Jack walked in to see his uncomfortable face as Zhao Zi’s hands wandered around his torso. 

Jack’s knife was in his hand before he realized he’d drawn it.

“Get off me!”

“Ge, just let me look a bit more! I need to know how you got so many muscles!”

Jack intervened and sent the disgruntled man away, easing his own discomfort and the man’s. “Do you always grope other people as a rule?”

“So stingy! He’s got a good body! I just wanna know how he got it!” Zhao Zi pouted as he started opening boxes. Jack was glad Zhao Zi couldn’t see his frustrated expression. “No matter what I do, I can’t seem to develop any muscles at all! So I like asking people how they did it if they’ve got good ones.”

“Are you… are you into muscular people?”

“Not exactly… But I admire them!”

“Hand.”

“Huh?” Zhao Zi placed his hand in Jack’s. His expression changed immediately as Jack pressed it against his pectorals. “WOW!” Zhao Zi’s hands wandered immediately and Jack found it difficult to not feel smug. “You have them! You really really have them! And they’re so firm!” The smugness was fleeting as Zhao Zi accidentally brushed one of his nipples and groped his waist. “You’re one of those people that looks skinny with clothes on but is ripped when you’re naked huh?”

“If you really want to, you can look next time you get a chance.”  _“Take the hint, take the hint, take the hint!”_

“Really?! No take-backs if you’re nervous!”

Jack’s smile was far too pleased, but Zhao Zi didn’t seem to notice. “I’m worried that it’s you who will be nervous.”

“No way! I’ve seen plenty of guys naked in the po- Uh I mean in changing rooms!”

Jack raised an eyebrow, but was satisfied. Another point for him and another step closer in chasing his strange little IT expert.

——-

The following days were filled with installations at various locations and putting out small fires, both literal and figurative. But it was in this process that Jack found something else to like about Zhao Zi.

The back room of the suit shop where the local server was being installed had several low bars and pipes, some of which were previously used to hold spare inventory prior to the re-purposing of the room. Jack walked in to check on Zhao Zi to find him dangling from one by his knees, back arched in a spectacular curve to continue working on the server. Zhao Zi’s previous statement about not having much muscle was true, Jack didn’t see any cut definition as Zhao Zi’s shirt rode down, but it was all taught skin and smooth lines. And clearly, the young man was flexible. Very flexible.

Jack wondered how else Zhao Zi was flexible. 

He coughed to get Zhao Zi’s attention. Zhao Zi looked over his shoulder, spotted Jack, smiled and waved, before effortlessly pulling himself back up and dropping to the floor. 

“Jack! Is it lunch time already?”

“Not just yet…” Jack looked from Zhao Zi back to the bar he had been hanging from. “Why were you-”

“Oh that?” Zhao Zi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and a pink flush spread over his cheeks from embarrassment and exertion. “I was kind of tired of standing and kneeling and I didn’t want to ask for a chair. Besides, it’s good exercise!”

“Oh… Yes I have no doubt about that,” Jack said, his voice just a tiny bit too distant. “Well, I… I just wanted to check in and see that you were okay. I’ll be back in twenty to take you for lunch.”

“Perfect! I’ll be done by then! Thank you, Jack!”

“Yeah… no problem…” 

Jack stumbled out of the room. And if he spent a little too long in the bathroom, no one had to be the wiser as to the reason.

——

The rest of the installation and setup went without a hitch. Records were uploaded and transferred. And Jack was at his limit. 

Zhao Zi roamed the main server room, doing final checks and Jack watched him walk back and forth. Despite all the hints, flirting, and food, Zhao Zi had remained oblivious. Jack had no other options but to be upfront.

Today was one of the last days of Zhao Zi’s employment. Tang Yi, despite approving of Zhao Zi’s work, wanted to keep management of everything in house and in the hands of people who  _knew_  what Xing Tian Meng was initially and was not interested in expanding Zhao Zi’s employment. No matter how much Jack pleaded. 

“Okay! Everything seems to be running just fine! I’ve written up everything about how to manage the servers and the network. I’ve already sent the digital files to Mr. Tang. Here’s the hard copies.” Zhao Zi pulled out several binders and placed them in Jack’s arms. “It’s been a lot of fun working with you, Jack!” Zhao Zi’s smile was soft, perhaps too soft. Jack’s hopes soared. “I hope… I hope I get to see you again some time.” Zhao Zi turned to leave. “Good bye, Jack.”

“Zhao Zi.” Jack put his arm in the way, barring Zhao Zi from leaving. “Wait.” The binders were dropped to the floor. Jack advanced and Zhao Zi backed himself against the wall, but his eyes didn’t leave Jack’s. “I have something I want to say, need to say.”

“Jack, wait-”

“No. No more waiting.”

“But I-”

“You must know. You have to. I haven’t been subtle at all.”

Zhao Zi finally looked down. “I do. Know, that is.”

“Why haven’t you-”

“I can’t!” Zhao Zi bit his lip. “I can’t. I want to. I don’t think anyone but my grandma has taken care of me like you have these last weeks. But I can’t.”

“Zhao Zi. Zhao Zi, let me.” Jack’s face drew closer. “I want to do anything and everything for you.”

“Jack… Please… Don’t make me…”

“Let me…”

Jack’s lips touched Zhao Zi’s and it was like lightning, like a wildfire, like a raging storm. 

And most importantly, Zhao Zi kissed back. 

It was clumsy, Zhao Zi had admitted to his lack of experience so many lunches ago, and yet Jack found it perfect. Everything was perfect. The way Zhao Zi fit into his arms. The sound of his breaths. The taste of his lips. Jack let his hands wander up Zhao Zi’s back to cradle his head and neck. Zhao Zi moaned. The sound was seared into Jack’s memory forever.

But when their lips parted, Jack found tears on Zhao Zi’s face. “Zhao Zi… Zhao Zi, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t!” Zhao Zi shoved Jack with all his strength and ran.

——-

Zhao Zi had disappeared. No matter how hard Jack looked, he couldn’t find him. Even the address on file existed, but was vacated. Heartbreak sat like a stone on Jack’s chest for weeks.

And then the raid happened. Tang Yi walked out in time to avoid Shao Fei and the rest of his fellow officers storming in. But Jack saw him. Saw the man that had taken his heart and broken it. In the back, hiding behind larger officers, Zhao Zi bit his lip, but held his gun steady as they arrested everyone in the room. 

Jack’s eyes never left Zhao Zi’s body. And Zhao Zi, to his credit, said nothing.

At the police station, Jack watched as Captain Shi lectured Shao Fei and he couldn’t help himself from remarking as Zhao Zi asked if they should call the cops.

“Aren’t you the police?” The barbs in Jack’s voice were apparently only to Zhao Zi who flinched before sighing.

When International Crimes came to take Jack away, Jack nearly sighed in relief. This time Zhao Zi watched him walk away, eyes heavy. 

——-

“So,” Jack said as he shined a light into Zhao Zi’s face, “our little Zhao Zi is a cop, huh?”

“If you know that now, why did you kidnap me?! You’ll be in big trouble once they start looking for me!”

“Because we need answers. Boss has been missing for nearly 12 hours now. Your friend Officer Meng was the last one seen with him. And you clearly have answers.”

Zhao Zi rolled his eyes. “I have answers, but not for that question.”

Jack nodded. “Why did you infiltrate Xing Tian Meng?”

“It was a minor surveillance mission,” Zhao Zi said softly as he looked away. “I didn’t set up any bugs or back doors in your servers either. They’re legit. Just like the data you’re storing on them.”

“So how did you know about our deal happening the other day?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“I would like to know… Was it all a lie?” Jack tipped Zhao Zi’s head up to look at him. “Did you feel nothing?”

“Yes.” A lie.

“Absolutely nothing?”

“Y-Yes.” Another lie. 

Jack leaned in. “I know you, Zhao Zi.”

“Sure you do.”

“And I know how to find the truth.”

Zhao Zi tipped his chin up. “Try it.”

Jack climbed into Zhao Zi’s lap, feeling his breathing hitch already. “If you insist.”

Jack claimed Zhao Zi’s lips again, all exactly as he remembered. And although Zhao Zi tried to remain impassive, it all came crashing down with Jack bit his bottom lip. Zhao Zi kissed like he was starving and Jack knew Zhao Zi’s true feelings. Jack pulled away and Zhao Zi managed to refrain from chasing after him.

“So you do still like me.”

“How can I not!” Zhao Zi’s eyes grew wet and Jack fought the urge to wipe the tears away. “You’re a gangster and I’m a cop! I shouldn’t do this but… You really are something special to me. And I’ve been sad every day that I couldn’t tell you, that I couldn’t just  _be_  with you.”

“And how about now?”

“Now what has changed?”

“Now, we know where we are.” Jack caved and brushed Zhao Zi’s tears away. “And some how I want you anyway.”

Zhao Zi laughed, but it was bitter instead of sweet. “And how can I accept?”

“You know we’re going legit.”

“I do.”

“And… If I tell you that I’d like to be with you when we are legit?”

Zhao Zi paused. “You really…”

“I want this life with you, Zhao Zi. I really really do.” 

Zhao Zi looked down at his shoes. “You know, my grandma told my fortune once. She said I would find someone special for me.” Jack cupped Zhao Zi’s face. “They would give me a life where I would want for nothing. Food, clothes, joy, all these things they could provide.” Zhao Zi smiled, a small but soft smile. “Do you know how surprised I was when I realized that person might be you?”

“Can I be that person? Will you let me?”

“Come closer and find out.” Jack leaned in turning his head, as if to let Zhao Zi whisper in his ear. Zhao Zi obliged him. “Yes,” Zhao Zi whispered. “I want that person to be you.” He pressed a kiss to Jack’s cheek and Jack’s smile grew. “Now will you please untie me so we can find Ah Fei and Tang Yi?”

“I don’t know, I think I’m enjoying this.”

“JACK!”


	16. Confess that I missed you (Tang Yi/Shao Fei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/184999830621)  
> Pairing: Tang Yi/Shao Fei

After weeks of noise. Weeks of Shao Fei’s well-meaning but undesired interference. Weeks of meals together, sharing cups of cola and food. Weeks of seeing Shao Fei, sleepy eyed and clumsy wandering through rooms until he found the kitchen. Weeks of feeling unsettled in his own home and even under his own skin. Tang Yi was exhausted to find that even when Shao Fei was gone, his presence was still felt. 

And even missed.

A collaboration for another case in another city had taken Shao Fei away for the week. Tang Yi had never felt the other man’s absence so keenly. 

Tang Yi spent the first few days, hyper aware of noise, expecting to hear Shao Fei’s voice or footsteps. Tang Yi found that Shao Fei’s steps had a particular cadence and pattern that no one in the house could match.

By the third day, Tang Yi had stolen Shao Fei’s pillow to sleep with. The smell of his shampoo and soap was still there within the cotton. Tang Yi continued on anyway, despite the looks Hong Ye gave him when she came to visit.

Relief was real by day 6 when Shao Fei texted him to let him know he was on his way home. A tangible thing in his chest that Tang Yi could grasp.

Shao Fei walked in on day 7 as if nothing had happened. 

“Welcome home, Shao Fei.” Tang Yi feigned calm while Shao Fei ran over, dropping his bags where he pleased. “I see you’ve returned in one piece.”

“Tang Yi, didn’t you miss me?”

“I suppose I did.” The admission made Shao Fei’s eyes widen. “And I suppose… It made me realize something.”

“Tang Yi?”

Tang Yi stepped close and cupped Shao Fei’s face which started to turn red. “You’ve been chasing me for four years, Shao Fei. I think I’m going to start chasing you.”

“T-Tang Yi?”

Tang Yi’s lips drew closer. “If you don’t want this, tell me.”

Shao Fei’s eyes widened before relaxing. “I… I want this.”

Tang Yi closed the distance between them. If he had his way, they’d hardly ever be so far apart again.


	17. Zhao Zi saves the day (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/184997477236)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi  
> Warnings for gun use, wounded!Jack

It would not be the first time Jack had been caught behind enemy lines, under heavy fire. It would, however, be the first time he had a dislocated arm and a bullet in his leg while behind enemy lines under heavy fire.

Jack tightened the makeshift bandage he had tied over his leg. And in that moment he watched a small RC car with what looked like a small amount of C4 drive past, waving a flag that said, “Zhao Li An.”

“Oh. Shit.”

Jack curled up behind cover and soon enough a large boom shook the area. As the dust settled, Jack watched someone charge in, dressed in full SWAT gear, entirely alone.

“Jack!” 

“Zhao Zi?”

Gun shots were fired and the man Jack presumed was Zhao Zi, returned fire. Effortlessly hefting his rifle up before firing. Zhao Zi strafed as he fired, edging closer to Jack’s position. 

“Jack! Are you okay? Can you walk?” Zhao Zi lifted his visor and Jack was stunned by the brightness of Zhao Zi’s eyes.

“When did you-”

“I’ll answer later, let’s get out of here!” Zhao Zi peeked out of cover to return fire once again before pulling something out of one of his pockets. “Cover your eyes and ears!”

Jack did as he was told as Zhao Zi threw something. A loud flash and bang went off and Jack found himself pulled along as Zhao Zi ran for the hole he had blown up in the wall. As they ran, several more SWAT team members swarmed in to the building behind them. 

——

“When did you learn all that,” Jack asked as the ambulance rushed to the hospital. “When were you SWAT?” Zhao Zi’s face turned pink but the paramedic in the cabin laughed. 

“Didn’t you know? Little Zhao Zi used to be SWAT counter-terrorism!”

“Hong ge!” Zhao Zi’s face turned redder. “Don’t say anymore!”

“SWAT counter-terrorism?” Jack’s eyes were wide as he turned to Zhao Zi’s face. “I’m so turned on right now.”

“Jack!”

“No, seriously. I knew there was a reason why I liked you so much.”

“Jack, you’ve lost a lot of blood. You’re delirious!”

“I have a former SWAT counter-terrorism boyfriend,” Jack said dreamily. 

“Hong ge! You said you’d never tell anyone again!”

“Your boyfriend is smart. He appreciates your background.”

“You’re damn right I do, Hong ge!”


	18. An An is here (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/184996809026)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi  
> Some shooting, but nothing crazy

“An An?” Jack’s head swayed from side to side. Zhao Zi grunted in reply and continued running, Jack’s body slumped over his back. “An An is here?”

“An An is here,” Zhao Zi said breathlessly. “An An is gonna get us out.”

“Out? An An nooooo.” 

“Shao Fei!” Zhao Zi shouted into his ear piece. “Jack has a concussion! Possibly drugged!” 

“M’not drugged! I can still-”

“Not now, Jack!” Zhao Zi heard the sound of other footsteps behind him. “Damn!”  Zhao Zi took cover around a corner just a second before shots were fired.

“Zhao Zi, you need to hold on for a few more minutes!” Yu Qi insisted. “We’re almost there!”

“You couldn’t wait two minutes for the rest of us? You had to go running in to save your boyfriend?!”

Zhao Zi checked his gun, the shots had quieted. “Jun Wei, one of these days, someone will catch your eye and then you’ll have to watch your tongue,” Zhao Zi hissed before peering around the corner and firing several shots. There was a groan and at least one set of footsteps had stopped approaching.

The problem was that there were now more people shooting.

“An An, give me a… give me the shooty thing.”

“You can have one next time!” Zhao Zi counted to three before peeking out and firing again. “Ugh, since when did small time gangs have this many people?” Zhao Zi peeked out again firing several more shots.

“I can shoot. G-give me a-”

“We’re here! Give us your location!” Shao Fei’s breathing was fast but steady in Zhao Zi’s ear which meant he had hit the ground running. 

“Eastern side of the building! First floor!”

The door down the other side of the hall burst open and the sounds of shots pelting bulletproof riot shields resounded. “Cavalry’s here.”

Zhao Zi did not breathe a sigh of relief until after he and Jack were behind the barricade and Jack was receiving first aid. 

“Zhao Zi.” Jack’s eyes were clearer. “I… I haven’t been giving you enough credit… have I?”

Zhao Zi laughed. “I’m not that cool like you.” He leaned down to rub their noses together. “But I couldn’t stand idly by when the man I love is in trouble.”

“I would murder a country for you,” Jack mumbled as they put an oxygen mask over his face.

“Please don’t.”


	19. Nightmare confession (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/184995510771)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi

At first, Zhao Zi hadn’t minded the cool and dark chamber he found himself in. He liked quiet once in a while. It would be fine and he’d always had help, always had friends and people he could rely on. They’d get him out before long. 

But as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Zhao Zi realized there was no door. There was no way out of the darkness. Zhao Zi fought the urge to let his breathing quicken. There was no faster path to panic than to start feeling like there was no air.

Only there was a limited supply of air.  

Careful fingertips traced and mapped every surface. Zhao Zi looked for any possibility of a crack, a flaw, a seam, something, anything that would guarantee a way out.

Nothing.

Zhao Zi tried banging on the walls to make noise. There was not even a hint of vibration.

The cold fingers of dread set in, circling his throat. Zhao Zi bit his lips to prevent his urge to scream. His heart beat faster and faster. 

The air grew thin.

Zhao Zi scratched at the darkness, clawing at the walls. Felt his fingertips go raw from friction.

At last, he screamed.

——-

In the dim haze of the early morning hours, Jack was lured back to consciousness by the rapid fire pinging of his LINE messages. A part of him wanted to ignore them, but there was a sense of wrongness. No one sent him messages this late or early.

Jack checked the screen with bleary eyes, surprised to find Zhao Zi messaging him at a rapid fire pace. Too fast for Jack to read. He hit the call button.

“Jack!” Zhao Zi’s breathing was uneven. “Jack it was so scary and so real and-”

“Baby, slow down.” Jack immediately slapped his mouth and cursed his half asleep brain. “I mean Zhao Zi, calm down.” 

“Wait what did you say before-”

“I said slow down. What’s wrong? You’ve never-”

“I feel cold.” Jack sat up. “I’ve got every blanket in the house around me and I feel so cold. I woke up and I was cold and I couldn’t think of anyone to call but you.”

Jack was grabbing his keys and wallet before Zhao Zi had finished his sentence. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“I’m.. I just… It was…”

“Okay, I’ll be there soon. Will you be okay? Can you wait for me?”

“…Can you stay on the phone?”

“Of course I can, Zhao Zi. I’ll be there soon. Talk to me.”

——

Jack arrived at Zhao Zi’s house minutes later, the early morning hours kept the roads empty and perfect for speeding. Zhao Zi had rambled on about the nightmare the entire time and Jack kept up a litany of reassurances. 

Zhao Zi answered the door, still wrapped in as many blankets as he could cling to. Jack ushered him quietly back up the stairs into his bedroom. 

“I’m sorry I made you come all this way,” Zhao Zi said, picking at the loose threads of the blankets. “I feel so dumb.”

“I don’t mind.” Jack helped Zhao Zi peel back the layers of blankets to make a blanket nest and join him. “I’m here for you, you know.”

“You are here a lot…” Zhao Zi said softly. “You’re here for me a lot.” Jack froze for a second, but Zhao Zi didn’t seem to notice. “I’ve never been scared of being alone. I’ve always had people around me.” Zhao Zi traced Jack’s bare hands, gloves forgotten in his haste. “And I do have a lot of people I could have called after such a stupid nightmare.” 

“Do you want me to go? Should I call someone for you?”

Zhao Zi shook his head. “You’re the first person I thought of who might come and help. You help a lot. You care a lot.” Zhao Zi slot his fingers between Jack’s. A perfect fit. “I kind of wish I’d noticed it sooner.”

“Zhao Zi, you’re still-”

“I’m not. I… I’m okay.” Zhao Zi turned to Jack, bringing his face close. “You like me a lot, don’t you?”

Jack exhaled. “Yes.”

“You’ve been waiting for me, haven’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes yes yes…” 

Zhao Zi pressed his lips to Jack’s and Jack pulled him closer still. They lay there in Zhao Zi’s blanket nest, kissing each other softly until the sun rose high in the sky.


	20. Give him the interrogation of his life (Tang Yi/Shao Fei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/184992162926)  
> Pairing: Tang Yi/Shao Fei

“It’s nothing,” Tang Yi said while Shao Fei paced in front of him. “Ah Fei, calm down. It’s only-”

“It’s a graze, yes I know.” Shao Fei pulled at his own hair. “But Ah Yi-”

“I’m fine. I’m alive. There’s no need to get so worked up.”

“The guy who tried to shoot you is still out there and you think I can calm down?!” Shao Fei stopped pacing, but instead started tapping his foot. “Damn it, Zhao Zi where is the info I asked for…”

“You’re investigating already?”

“Of course I am! I’m going to find that asshole and whoever hired him and lock them both up for one hundred years! I’ll get them for charges they’ve never heard of!”

Tang Yi moved to get up but Shao Fei pushed him back down. “Ah Fei, don’t overreact.”

“You don’t get to lecture me about that either!”

“When have I overreacted?” Shao Fei opened his mouth. “About you getting hurt.” Shao Fei raised a finger. “That you can confirm.”

“Just because I can’t prove that it happened with physical evidence, doesn’t mean it didn’t happen!”

“That is the definition of not being able to prove it.”

“No gang gets half their members maimed over night! So don’t you judge me, Tang Yi. This criminal is going down or my name isn’t Meng Shao Fei!” Shao Fei’s phone beeped. “Finally! I’m going to go give this guy the interrogation of his life!”

Shao Fei stormed out before Tang Yi could say anything. Jack slipped in afterwards. “Everything okay, Boss?”

“You drop the guy off at the police station?”

“Exactly as planned. Shao Fei can have his way with him.”

“Good.” Tang Yi hissed as he stretched his arm and pulled at the wound. “He’ll work out his issues and come back tonight hopefully.”

Jack paused for a moment. “Zhao Zi was very helpful tonight. I think you should let me off tonight to reward him.”

“You brought Zhao Zi along with you?”

“He was very good with the security cameras that helped us find the guy.”

Tang Yi just rolled his eyes. “Get out of here.”

“Yes, Boss!”


	21. I am not sick (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/184991630506)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi

“I am not sick,” Jack insisted. “I just need to close my eyes for a bit.”

Zhao Zi pressed a cool hand to Jack’s forehead as he lay back in his bed, hugging Zhao Zi’s stuffed dinosaur toy. “Are you sure about that?”

“Like 80% sure.”

Zhao Zi rolled his eyes. “You know, grandma used to say that there’s no shame in admitting you’re not well. And once the people around you know, they will be able to help you.”

“Well I’d never dare think of defying your grandma.”

“So?”

“But there’s nothing to admit to.” Jack sniffled. “I’m fine.”

“Well then I don’t need to be here!”

“Huh?”

“I was going to take the day off to take care of you. Maybe make grandma’s chicken and mushroom soup! But since you’re just fine, I can leave you here and go to work.” Before Jack could say anything, Zhao Zi was already at the bedroom door. “You can lock up after you’ve had your nap! Bye bye, Jack!”

“Zhao Zi! Wait!” Zhao Zi froze mid step. “Maybe I’m only 50% sure that I’m not sick.”

“Only 50%?”

Jack could feel the sweat beading on his forehead. Whether it was nerves or the fever, he couldn’t say. “How about 80% sure I’m sick?”

Zhao Zi whipped out his phone. “Captain! I’m afraid my boyfriend is sick and completely useless! I need to take today off to make sure he’ll be okay!” Zhao Zi nodded a few times. “Thank you Captain! Ah Fei should have everything under control anyway!” Zhao Zi bounced back to Jack’s side. “See? Now I can help.”

“I don’t remember you being this manipulative,” Jack said, eyes finally closing.

“I learned it from you. Now get some rest and when you wake up, we’ll have soup.”


	22. Without our lovers 'cause they're under cover (Tang Yi/Shao Fei, Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/184989435046)  
> Pairings: Tang Yi/Shao Fei, Jack/Zhao Zi

Jack was a professional. 

He had stared death in the face and then spat in it. He’d made impossible shots and calls. He’d traveled the world twice over! He even went Christmas shopping with Zhao Zi  _on Christmas Eve_. He had been certain this most recent trial should have been nothing! A piece of cake! Even easier than a piece of cake, it should have been like breathing!

And yet it was only day 3 of Zhao Zi and Shao Fei being lent to another squad miles and miles away, and undercover to boot. Only day 3 and Jack was going to start doing something stupid or drastic. 

Like clawing at the walls with his bare hands. 

Or singing sad love songs about missing your lover who was bright and cheery like the sun. 

Or doing both at the same time. 

Jack was sure International Crimes had something to do with Zhao Zi being sent on the case. Those bastards were always screwing things up. 

Tang Yi looked as if he was faring better. Or at least, Tang Yi knew better than to show how upset he was that Shao Fei was gone for the next week or two. But Jack knew that Tang Yi was hugging Shao Fei’s pillow at night and wearing his pajamas to bed to cope.

Jack frowned as he remembered Zhao Zi’s pajamas would never fit him. But sleeping in his house helped at least.

“Stop looking so morose. Your muscle freak will be back soon enough.” Jack shot Tang Yi a dirty look. “You look so depressed, what did you want me to tell you?”

“Boss, you know I never argue with you, but you should show some compassion.” Jack slapped a hand down on Tang Yi’s desk. “You’re in the same boat I am!”

“And yet I am still functioning.”

Jack took a glance down at the papers Tang Yi was working on. “You’ve been doodling hearts with your name and Officer Meng’s for the last hour. You don’t get to judge me.”

Tang Yi maintained eye contact as he crumpled up the paper, pulled out his prized lighter, lit the paper on fire, and then dumped it into his waste bin. “If you have time to talk back, you have time to check the security and perimeter.”

“You’re so cold, Boss. No wonder you wear Shao Fei’s pajamas to bed.”

“GO!”

Jack did not run, but he did walk just a half step faster. It was going to be a long two weeks.


	23. Don't fret so much (Tang Yi/Shao Fei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/184982461656)  
> Pairing: Tang Yi/Shao Fei

Tang Yi was not unfamiliar with scars. His body had plenty. The bullet scar on his chest, the cut from when Shao Fei saved his life in the park, small scars on his knuckles and fingers from a previous life before Boss Tang. Yes, Tang Yi was familiar with scars, physical and emotional.

And it was with this proper reverence, this respect and near piety, that Tang Yi traced the scars on Shao Fei’s body as they lay together. 

First, Tang Yi kissed the scar on Shao Fei’s abdomen, the bullet he took for Hong Ye. Shao Fei only ran his hand through Tang Yi’s hair in reply. 

Next, Tang Yi kissed the scar on Shao Fei’s arm from the kidnapping incident. This time Shao Fei rolled his eyes.

The third scar Tang Yi addressed was hidden under Shao Fei’s hair, just past the hairline on his forehead. A small scar from his youth. Shao Fei reached out to trace Tang Yi’s jaw as he pulled away, smiling softly.

The forth was on Shao Fei’s leg, a few centimeters above the knee. “It was a drunk man while I was still a rookie,” Shao Fei had explained. “I’m lucky he didn’t cut anything important.”

The last scar Tang Yi kissed was over Shao Fei’s heart. The wounds left by the death of his mentor, the death of Boss Tang, they had both been heavy scars for both of them. 

“Ah Yi,” Shao Fei said as he directed Tang Yi’s lips to his. “Don’t fret so much.”

Tang Yi kissed Shao Fei all the same, but his thumb did not stop stroking the scar on Shao Fei’s abdomen the entire time they kissed.


	24. Coming up the drive (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/184982207656)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi  
> Role swap AU where Zhao Zi is the assassin and Jack is the police officer

It said a lot about how quickly Tang Yi had adapted to his right hand man’s quirks when Zhao Zi’s torso dropped down from an opened panel in the ceiling without warning and Tang Yi had not flinched. 

Zhi De, on the other hand, seemed immune to adapting to anything and clutched at his chest.

“Hi, Boss!” Zhao Zi’s smile was no less bright, even when upside down. “Here are the reports on all the legit businesses for the week. By the way, Officer Meng is coming up the driiiiiveeeee!”

Tang Yi took the files. “Is there a reason why you’re telling me that my boyfriend is coming up the drive?”

“Weellllll…” Zhao Zi fiddled with his thumbs. “I was kind of hoping that you’d let me play with Officer Fang…” Tang Yi raised an eyebrow. “Pleaaase? It’ll be like a play date! You can go do the thing you do with Officer Meng behind closed doors that you think no one can hear, and I can finally ask Officer Fang how he got his muscles.”

“Please stop sexually harassing the police officers.”

“But Boss! They’re so  _firm_!”

Tang Yi opened his mouth to reply, closed it, thought about it for a moment, and then said, “As much as I might  _agree_ , Zhao Zi,  _stop sexually harassing the police officers_.” 

——

“For the love of- Jack, put your damn knife away!”

Jack continued flipping his knife open and closed as he and Shao Fei walked up the drive to Tang Yi’s house. “Gotta remind these guys I’m not easy.”

“You literally allow Zhao Zi to feel you up every time we come here.”

“You let Tang Yi do lots of things to you. Why are you picking on me?”

Shao Fei’s face turned pink. “At least we’re dating! What excuse do you have?!”

“Zhao Li An deserves to be wooed slowly, beautifully.” Jack waved his knife around like it was a painter’s brush. “I’m going to make him see that I can provide for him in all the ways that he could want. Starting with physically.”

“Officer Fang!” Zhao Zi back flipped out the door to greet them. Shao Fei elbowed Jack to get the smitten expression off his face. “Today is the day I see your muscles properly! Boss has given me the night off!”

“Has he really?”

“No being shy now! You offered!”

“I have no reason to be shy.” Jack put his knife away. “Lead me away.”

“Gosh, this is going to be great!” Zhao Zi turned to Shao Fei. “Officer Meng, Boss said you can see him straight away! He also said something about hoping you brought your handcuffs with you.” Shao Fei began patting down his pockets. Zhao Zi grabbed Jack’s hand and began to lead him away. “Good night, Officer Meng!”

Shao Fei watched as Jack happily walked to his doom. There was no helping idiots. Shao Fei pat down his jacket pockets and a similar dopey smile formed on his face. He did remember his handcuffs after all.


	25. First hand information (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/185099416121)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi  
> Role swap AU where Zhao Zi is the assassin and Jack is the police officer

Jack loved superhero movies. Action, drama, heroes saving the day, what was there not to like? Of course, Jack was also a very realistic person and he knew many of the stunts and fight scenes were not likely. 

That didn’t stop him from trying some moves once in a while when sparring Shao Fei. Once Shao Fei caught on, he also indulged Jack just a little. Their matches remained about even.

But right now, fighting back to back with Zhao Zi as they tried to make their way to support Tang Yi and Shao Fei, Jack wasn’t so sure that many moves were as impossible as they seemed.

Zhao Zi’s smile was still apparent as he moved gracefully from opponent to opponent, non-lethal incapacitation as Tang Yi requested. And then Jack watched as Zhao Zi jumped at a man, crushed his head between his thighs, and with a twist and some momentum, threw him to the ground. The Black Widow would have been proud.

“I’ve never been more jealous of a man who just got his ass kicked before,” Jack mumbled, eyes wide. He stumbled towards the groaning man. “Brother, hey you, what did it feel like?” He shook the man who was providing no answer. “I need you to tell me what it’s like to have your head crushed between Zhao Zi’s thighs, damn it.”

“Jack? Why are you interrogating him?”

“He has information,” Jack said while he shook him again. “Really really important information that he witnessed first hand.”

Zhao Zi eyed Jack with a critical eye. “Now isn’t the time, but since you showed me your muscles, I can show you later.”

Jack’s eyes widened. “S-show me-”

“Yeah, I can show you how to do that move!”

“Right. The move. Can you demonstrate it on me too?”


	26. Protect him together (Shao Fei and Zhi De friendship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/184977656566)  
> Shao Fei and Zhi De friendship. Written before Ep 14 was released.

Shao Fei took a step and feigned swinging with his right fist. Zhi De bought it and moved to block, but took the hit from Shao Fei’s left leg instead. Off balance, Zhi De’s kick was weak, but enough to make Shao Fei go on the defensive for a second. Zhi De pressed the momentary advantage to go for a grapple, but Shao Fei recovered in time. Their match ended in a stalemate with both of them holding the other by the neck.

“Good,” Shao Fei said with a smile. “De ge, you’ve been practicing at last.”

“You act like I’ve never hit you before,” Zhi De snorted while reaching for his water bottle. “I’m not so bad at martial arts that I’ll let you walk all over me.”

“But you’ve improved.” Shao Fei offered his hand. “And I’m glad you’re improving.” Zhi De ignored it in favor of drinking more water. Shao Fei’s smile dimmed and he retracted his hand. “Actually, I think we should practice together like this more often.”

“Are you looking down on me? Do you think you’re the best bodyguard here for Tang Yi?!”

“Oi oi, I didn’t say such a thing yet!” Shao Fei tossed his bottle from hand to hand. “But I mean, Tang Yi is important to both of us, isn’t he De ge?”

“For once you say something reasonable.” Zhi De rolled his eyes. “If only you could take a hint and leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere, De ge. I love Tang Yi, and I will protect him as much as I can.” Shao Fei’s hands stilled. “And I know that you care about Tang Yi, that you’ve cared about him for a long time.” Shao Fei looked to Zhi De again and extended his hand once more. “So let’s get stronger together, so we can both protect Tang Yi.”

Zhi De eyed Shao Fei’s hand for a minute before he took it. “This means nothing. If I ever find that you hurt the boss-”

“Oh don’t worry. If I ever hurt Tang Yi I’ll let you.”

“So long as we’re in agreement.” Zhi De tossed his bottle aside. “Now let’s do another round before I break out in hives over getting along with you.”

Shao Fei laughed through the entire sparring match, but he still beat Zhi De anyway.


	27. Hands-on pool experience (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/184977217661)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi, some Tang Yi/Shao Fei

The sun was warm as Zhao Zi lay himself out to dry on a pool chair. He settled in with a sigh, sunglasses on to protect his face and a towel under his head as a pillow.

At last, summer was coming and Tang Yi had been kind enough to allow Zhao Zi to use his pool. Or more accurately Jack had begged Tang Yi to let Zhao Zi use his pool. The result was the same and Zhao Zi had been privileged enough to enjoy a nice long swim. 

Shao Fei had even joined him for a short time before Tang Yi had whisked him away, muttering something about the indecency of his swimming shorts while Shao Fei followed behind, completely bewildered. 

“So strange,” Zhao Zi mumbled to himself. “What’s so indecent about swim shorts?”

“Lots of things, An An.” Zhao Zi opened his eyes to see Jack staring at him. “Yours are indecent too.”

“What are you talking about!” Zhao Zi sat up and crossed his arms over his chest. “They’re not indecent! All the parts that need to be covered are covered!”

Jack straddled Zhao Zi’s knees and Zhao Zi’s breath hitched as his boyfriend ran his hands, still in their finger-less leather gloves, up the inside of his thighs. “This part isn’t covered. How can I rest, knowing someone can see my boyfriend’s thighs?” Jack’s thumbs dug in and Zhao Zi whined. “See? Indecent.”

“Jack…” Zhao Zi looked around. “Jack, wait.”

“And this here.” Jack reached around to squeeze Zhao Zi’s ass. “This looks obscene. How can I let anyone else look at you like this?” Jack bit Zhao Zi’s collarbone. “They might think they can take you for themselves.”

“N-No they wouldn’t!”

“You’re so charming,” Jack said into Zhao Zi’s skin. “Every piece of you, I just want to treasure. How can I let anyone else see you like this.”

Zhao Zi ran his hands through Jack’s hair. “Don’t be so stupid, I’m not that attractive.”

“But you are to me. And if that is true to me, it’s true to others!”

“GET A ROOM!” Jack and Zhao Zi looked up to see Shao Fei, clutching a sheet to his chest as he yelled at them from Tang Yi’s window. “STOP TRYING TO FUCK MY FRIEND IN FRONT OF ME!”

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but Tang Yi pulled Shao Fei away from the window and gave Jack a dirty look before closing the window and pulling the blinds down.

“Well with Boss’s blessing…”

“Jack waaaaaait!”


	28. Share this normal life with me (Tang Yi/Shao Fei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/184976675421)  
> Pairing: Tang Yi/Shao Fei  
> Written in honor of Taiwan saying GAY RIGHTS

Tang Yi could feel Shao Fei’s gaze on him as he plated dinner. A small smile formed on his lips.

“Ah Yi, aren’t you done yet? I’m starving!”

“Patience, Ah Fei. Don’t you remember from last night? Patience can make things better.” Tang Yi didn’t have to turn around to know the flushed color of Shao Fei’s face. But he turned to see it anyway because it was cute. “But if you’ve forgotten, I can remind you tonight.”

Shao Fei’s face went from dreamy to annoyed in moments. “Hey!”

“But of course, first dinner.” Tang Yi set the plate in front of Shao Fei. “Eat up.”

“Why does it look so boring?” Shao Fei prodded the brussels sprouts with his fork. “I didn’t expect fancy American food to look so boring.” 

Tang Yi let Shao Fei get further into his rant about how American food was weird and too greasy before he reached into his pocket.

“Ah Fei.” Shao Fei paused mid rant with a piece of steak part way to his mouth. “Have you heard the news? Gay marriage was legalized in Parliament today.”

“It was!” Shao Fei struggled to swallow the rest of the food in his mouth from excitement. “I’m very pleased!”

Tang Yi squeezed the box in his hand. “Ah Fei, have you enjoyed this life we’ve shared for the past few years?”

“Huh?”

“Do you enjoy this life with me?”

“Of course I do! Who would think otherwise?”

“Would you share this normal life with me, until the end of our days?”

“Tang Yi… Are you asking me-”

Tang Yi slid the open box on to the table in front of Shao Fei. The silver ring glinted in the kitchen light. “Like I said before, Boss Tang once said that I might find a person to make me want this normal life. And now that I’ve found you, I don’t think I can ever let you go.

“Meng Shao Fei, will you marry me?”

Shao Fei’s answer was to pull Tang Yi over the table and kiss him senseless.

 

 


	29. Don't kidnap Shao Fei (Tang Yi/Shao Fei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/184976188476)  
> Pairing: Tang Yi/Shao Fei  
> Warnings for Dark!Tang Yi and torture

Jack leaned back against the door as Tang Yi circled the man he’d brought in. He hadn’t been a particular challenge to grab, but he also wasn’t particularly high up the chain. It was a tough balance to strike to find just the right guy to bring back for interrogation, but Jack was good at his job.

He gave himself a mental pat on the back anyway. Tang Yi wasn’t going to do it at the moment. 

Tang Yi put his hand out and Jack placed a cloth bundle into his hands. 

The man tied to the chair said nothing, but refused to meet their eyes.

“I heard a rumor,” Tang Yi said as he pulled at the string that held the bundle together. “That your boss thinks himself a great tactician.” The man stayed silent, but his eyes watched Tang Yi’s hands at last. 

“And like most great tacticians, he has decided to press my pressure point. He has decided to take my lover.” Tang Yi unfurled the cloth, numerous tools glinting in the harsh, solitary overhead light. “And I would like to know more about what he might have in store.”

“Don’t know anything.” The man turned his gaze away and Tang Yi nodded. His fingers traced over each tool before picking up a hammer. 

“That’s a shame. Because if you did know something, this would hurt less.” Tang Yi wound up and swung, breaking the man’s knee with a sickening crack. Jack only nodded in approval.

“FUCK!”

“So we’re going to jog your memory.” Tang Yi swung again and broke his other knee. The man screamed again, but tried to bite his lip to stop screaming. “And I’m going to work my way up your body, piece by piece, joint by joint.” Tang Yi crouched down and smashed the man’s ankle. “And the last thing I’m going to do is break your jaw and cut out your tongue.” Tang Yi broke his other ankle. 

The man was already a sobbing mess. Tang Yi removed the man’s shoes.

“I’m waiting. Has your memory returned yet?”

“N-No. Not yet.”

“Jack, gag him. I don’t want him to bite off his tongue before his memory returns.” Tang Yi lifted the man’s head with the end of his hammer as Jack wrenched the man’s mouth open to shove a ball gag in. 

“It’s a shame. A true shame. But I’m glad you’re bearing this so well. I might actually not have everyone in your gang exterminated if you can bear this long enough. I might just kill your boss and the men that touched my Shao Fei.” The man’s eyes widened even further. 

“So please, bear it a little longer. Bear it so I don’t dirty my hands too much more. My Shao Fei deserves the best after all.”

(In the end, Tang Yi was breaking all the knuckles on the man’s left hand before he broke and spilled everything. Tang Yi let Jack only kill half the gang and bring the boss back for a similar interrogation.)


	30. I'm here with you (Tang Yi/Shao Fei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/184975782141)  
> Pairing: Tang Yi/Shao Fei  
> Warnings for blood in the nightmare

Tang Yi’s hands were sticky and clammy. The scent tipped him off to what covered them. The light was an insult.

Blood was everywhere. It soaked his clothes. It covered the walls in familiar hand prints. It made a trail to Shao Fei’s body, bleeding out on the floor.

“No!” Tang Yi reached for Shao Fei’s wound, he didn’t need to see to remember where it was. And yet no matter how hard he pressed, Tang Yi’s hands would not make contact, could not try to hold the precious fluid inside Shao Fei’s body. “No! Shao Fei! Meng Shao Fei!”

“Tang Yi.”

“Shao Fei! Please you have to-”

“Tang Yi!”

Tang Yi jolted awake, Shao Fei’s hand on his shoulder as his chest heaved for air. Tang Yi pulled at his hair, but the panic did not recede until he felt Shao Fei drape himself across Tang Yi’s shoulder, warm and whole and alive.

“Ah Yi.” Shao Fei’s voice was low but steady. “Ah Yi, are you with me now? Are you okay?” Shao Fei’s hands were warmer still as he stroked Tang Yi’s arms. “Do you know where you are?”

“Ah Fei-”

“I’m here. I’m here with you.” Shao Fei pressed himself closer still and Tang Yi willed his mind into recognizing the beat of his heart. “I’m okay.”

Once his breathing slowed, Tang Yi turned and pushed Shao Fei into their sheets, pulling at his shirt. Shao Fei only continued to stroke Tang Yi’s forearms, understanding Tang Yi’s need. Tang Yi’s fingers traced the scar on Shao Fei’s abdomen before he pressed a kiss to it. 

Tang Yi looked up to see Shao Fei’s adoring and indulgent expression. Before he could open his mouth to defend himself, Shao Fei pulled him up to hug him properly.

“I know. I understand. You can check whenever you want. I’m healed and I’m here with you. I told you, Ah Yi. Only a cannon can kill me. I won’t die yet.”

Tang Yi only huffed, but buried his face into Shao Fei’s neck anyway, letting his warmth and smell chase away the images behind his eyelids. And if he was lucky, sleep would grace him once more. 


	31. Some gangs have no taste (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/184972774131)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi  
> Warnings for blood, violence, Dark!Jack

“Is this guy really the lover of Xing Tian Meng’s right hand?” The guard pulled Zhao Zi’s hair to examine his face. Zhao Zi didn’t stir, too beaten and drugged to respond. “I don’t know, doesn’t seem pretty enough.”

“Don’t be dumb,” said the second guard. “Even that shit show Tang Yi likes men.” He thumbed at Zhao Zi’s split lip. “But any hole is a hole, right?”

“Boss does, in fact, like men. It’s a shame you two don’t.” The two guards turned to face the new voice only to have their throats slashed before they could do anything. They fell in a gurgling heap. “I’m afraid you two have terrible taste. My An An is adorable from top to bottom.” The last thing they saw before the darkness took them was a sharp and bloody grin.

——

Zhao Zi awoke slowly to the bright lights that only a hospital could afford. 

“Where-”

“Here you go, slowly now.” And Zhao Zi breathed out a sigh. If Jack was here, then surely everything was fine. Zhao Zi leaned into Jack’s body, warm and comfortable like usual, only something smelled unusual. Something smelled like iron and wrong.

“Jack? Jack, what hap-”

“Don’t worry about that.” Jack held a cup of water to Zhao Zi’s lips. “You need to stay hydrated and get your rest. Your grandma would be upset with me if I got you all riled up right now.”

“But Jack-”

“Shhh… I’ll be here when you wake up. Just go to sleep right now, An An.”

“Hold… me?”

“Of course.”

Jack put his arms around Zhao Zi as he drifted off. Tang Yi walked in and shot him a look. Jack gave Tang Yi his most innocent expression. Tang Yi didn’t buy it.

“An entire gang, Jack? I know I said to get them to stop selling-”

“They took him, Boss,”Jack said, his voice soft and low to not wake Zhao Zi. “I got there and they had already gotten to him. They already knew we were coming.” Jack clenched his fist and widened his eyes. “What would you have done if it was Officer Meng? What would you have done if they had taken your Shao Fei?” Jack watched Tang Yi clench his fist. “I thought so, Boss. So I’m sorry for the trouble, but I’m not sorry at all.”

“Next time, you tell me and the police before you wipe an entire gang off the map.” Tang Yi turned around to leave but paused at the door. “And I suppose you did some good work anyway. Shao Fei says they can’t seem to find any evidence of who killed them.”

“I’m the best for a reason, Boss.”


	32. You said next time to tell you first (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/184973615406)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi  
> Warnings for Dark!Jack, but no actual violence

“You said next time I’m going to murder an entire gang to tell you and the police.” Jack looked at Shao Fei and Tang Yi as they were about to feed each other. “I am about to murder an entire gang and the International Crimes division because they clearly don’t realize that Zhao Zi is not fit for undercover work. And god damn it he’s been shot again.”

Tang Yi opened his mouth, but Shao Fei beat him to it. “He’s been what?! Again?! I thought they took him off that assignment!”

Jack pointed at Shao Fei. “See, he agrees! You said next time I murder a gang, that I’m supposed to tell you. I told you. Now Shao Fei is on my side. I’m going now.”

“Don’t you dare-”

“Pot, kettle, black.”

Tang Yi glared at Jack, but Jack ignored it. “Do not murder an entire gang.” 

“You’re not my father!”

“I’m your boss. Now. Sit. Down.” Jack kicked a chair out and sat on it. Tang Yi turned to Shao Fei who was turning a suspicious shade of pale. “Shao Fei, call your colleagues. Find out what’s going on with Zhao Zi.” Shao Fei’s eyes darted back and forth between Jack and Tang Yi. There would be words later, he was sure. But so long as there was no evidence connecting Jack, Tang Yi could have his lawyers work it out. “Please, Shao Fei. I promise Jack and I will address this later. But for now, find out if Zhao Zi is safe.” Shao Fei at last nodded and left, calling someone as he left the room. Tang Yi sighed. “Jack, come with me.”

At last the gravity of what Jack had admitted to in front of Shao Fei fell. “Boss, I-”

“Save it. I know you’re mad. I know you’re upset. But right now, we can’t let you go barging in, guns blazing.” Tang Yi stepped closer. “You know why they targeted Zhao Zi this time, don’t you.” Jack fell silent. “You showed your hand, going after that last gang.”

“I didn’t show my hand. That was a warning.”

“That’s not a warning, that’s a declaration of war.” Tang Yi stepped back. “You’re right, if the same thing happened to Shao Fei, I would not leave a man standing. But we can’t afford to be so naive in our approach.

“Wait for Shao Fei. Wait for the news. And then, when the time is right, I will let you go after the appropriate people.” Tang Yi’s eyes were just as dark as Jack’s for a moment. “Do we have an understanding?”

Jack took a deep breath. “Yes, Boss.”


	33. To see the one you love hurt (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/184972200231)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi  
> Warnings for gun violence and Dark!Jack

When Tang Yi sent Jack to a rival gang operation to acquire some “leverage,” he expected that a few things might happen, some hands might get dirty, and perhaps he might be late for dinner with Zhao Zi.

He did not expect to show up in the middle of a gang war scuffle.

He also didn’t expect to see Zhao Zi dressed like a member of one of the gangs and taking part. Shao Fei was not present, so clearly this had been a solo mission. Jack’s mouth twisted into a snarl. He’d have to have some words with the officers at the station. Captain Shi would have never assigned Zhao Zi to something like this. Which meant it had to be the International Crimes office. 

“Why do they always have to ruin my plans?” Jack muttered to himself before pulling out his gun.

Too far away to pull his little police officer out of the fray, Jack settled for finding a suitable position to provide cover fire if need be. 

It also gave Jack the best view possible of Zhao Zi being shot in the thigh.

It had all happened so fast, Zhao Zi had gotten up to advance and an enemy – Jack had spotted the unfortunate soul – had gotten a lucky shot. Zhao Zi had fortunately managed to drag himself behind cover, but Jack was seeing red. 

It was time to end this entire conflict. And maybe yell at those International Crimes officers for treating Zhao Zi and his coworkers like expendable extra help.

Withdrawing his smaller secondary pistol, Jack started picking off members Zhao Zi’s gang. They wisely retreated and took Zhao Zi along. Zhao Zi shot Jack a glance as they carried him out and Jack knew he’d be in for an earful, but Jack didn’t mind. It would be better if Zhao Zi wasn’t around to see what Jack was going to do to his real target.

Before the rest of the gang Jack had been sent to watch could pursue, Jack picked them all off before shooting out both knees on the man that had shot Zhao Zi. When he raised his gun, Jack shot his hand.

Jack took his time walking over, reloading his pistols.

The man’s eyes widened as he took in Jack’s chilling grin. “Who… Xing Tian Meng?! What- We didn’t-”

“Oh, I’m not here anymore on behalf of Xing Tian Meng,” Jack said softly. “No I’m here on personal business with you.”

“But I’ve never- You can’t!” 

“Oh, you misunderstand. I’m not here to kill you. But you have within the last five minutes, wronged me. You shot someone very important to me.” The man gulped. “Fortunately, I’m sure he’ll live. He’s very lucky like that. So I’m going to keep you alive.” The man moved to start apologizing for his life. 

“But I’m going to do everything I want to do, very slowly. I’m going to take my time.” Jack pulled the man up by his collar and there was the distinct smell of urine in the air. “Are you afraid? That’s good. But I don’t think you know what fear is yet. Let me show you what nightmares are made of, you little piece of sub-human shit.” 

“Please… I didn’t- I couldn’t-”

“No, no, no, see that’s inconsequential. It’s not your fault, friend,” Jack said before he threw him back on the ground. “It’s just your unlucky fate.” Jack hit the man with his pistol to knock him unconscious. 

Jack whistled while he dragged the man’s limp body to his car. Fortunately he had plenty of plastic bags and duct tape in the trunk. And a safe house under a false name just outside the city.

And maybe if he was really lucky, he’d get Tang Yi’s “leverage” out of this unlucky asshole too. Several birds in one stone.


	34. Push button to get attention (Tang Yi/Shao Fei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/184971551946)  
> Pairing: Tang Yi/Shao Fei

Shao Fei, despite being rather careless about himself, was constantly attentive and aware of the people around him. Offering water, making jokes to lighten the mood, watching out for threats, Shao Fei was vigilant and observant. Tang Yi took no small amount of pleasure in the fact that Shao Fei was particularly attentive to him whenever they were together. Tang Yi’s eyes could glance at an item and Shao Fei would be hand it to him without blinking.

The silent communication between them when they had been kidnapped together wasn’t a fluke. Tang Yi knew Shao Fei would understand. And Shao Fei had yet to let him down since.

But for the first time ever, Tang Yi found himself ignored by Shao Fei. 

A new case had taken all of Shao Fei’s attention. This would normally be fine, but what wasn’t fine were the piles of files and folders scattered across their shared bed. 

It had been enough of a struggle to clear off space so that Tang Yi could actually lay down. And still, Shao Fei would not relent and continued to read each file with a focus that made Tang Yi equal parts annoyed and adoring. 

Faced with no other option, Tang Yi reached for his phone. 

“Hi Andy.” Shao Fei shot Tang Yi a look, but returned to his files. “Oh, no I’m not doing anything important now. Just wanted to chat. Yes, it appears I’m alone tonight.” Another look, but dirtier. “A drink? Now? I guess you’re right, it’s not so late. And it’s been a long time since we caught up.” Shao Fei slapped the file in his hands onto another pile and pulled open another one so hard he panicked over almost ripping it. “Oh… Are you wearing  _those_  pants?”

“ENOUGH!” Shao Fei snatched the phone out of Tang Yi’s hands and realized the situation as Tang Yi started laughing. “You tricked me!”

“How else will I get your attention when you act like this?”

“I showed you a very good example the other day!”

“Yes, by disrupting my work. I did the same thing here, didn’t I, Ah Fei?”

Shao Fei’s face turned bright red before he shoved the rest of his files off the bed to tackle Tang Yi. It would be a mess to sort out again in the morning, but Tang Yi needed to be taught a lesson in how to properly badger your boyfriend for attention and Shao Fei was a very willing teacher.


	35. Grandma approves (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/184966468261)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi

When Zhao Zi took Jack back to his home so he could cook noodles, Jack had expected they’d be alone. He did not expect to be greeted by an older woman, just as tall as Zhao Zi, with the same smile and eyes. 

“Grandma! This is my friend, Jack! He’s going to make noodles for me! Jack this is my grandma!” Zhao Zi hugged his grandma and his grandma only laughed. “She’s very wise and smart!”

“Silly child,” Zhao Zi’s grandma said as she pat him on the arm. “Come in, come in! It’s too cool out.”

After Zhao Zi had been placated with a bowl of noodles, and grandma had been given tea, Jack sat across from both. Zhao Zi was fidgeting, which was odd.

“Li An tells me you’ve been taking good care of him,” Grandma Zhao said as Zhao Zi stirred his noodles around.

 _“If kidnapping and feeding him all the time counts…”_ Jack thought. “Yes, I’ve been trying to be a good friend.”

“Can I see your palm please?” Zhao Zi stilled as Grandma Zhao extended a soft and wrinkled hand. 

Jack shrugged and removed the glove from his right hand and offered it palm up. Grandma Zhao traced the lines and grooves of his hand, her eyes were sharper than Jack expected.

“You lead a hard life, Jack.”

“Life is not so hard. I’m very lucky.”

“Indeed you are.” Grandma Zhao looked up and smiled. “You work in the darkness, but you’ve found someone that wants to help you find the light.”

“Grandma!” Zhao Zi’s face was turning pink and Jack adored it and dared to wonder if it meant what he thought it meant.

“You take such good care of little Li An here. It reminds me of the fortune I saw for him.”

“Oh? Ms. Zhao, you must tell me what it was.”

“Ms. Zhao?!” Grandma Zhao laughed. “No no, you must call me grandma as well.”

“Grandma, please tell me Zhao Zi’s fortune,” Jack pleaded with a smile. Zhao Zi groaned and his grandmother looked far too pleased with herself.

“I saw that my little Li An would be taken care of very well by another person. He will want for nothing.” Grandma Zhao pinched Zhao Zi’s side and he yelped and pouted. “It seems he might have found that person already.” Jack swore his heart stopped beating. “Little Jack, do you care about my grandson?”

“I do.” Jack looked at Zhao Zi and allowed his mask to fall, allowed his smile to be the besotted and hopelessly loving smile he wanted to show Zhao Zi for some time. “I think your grandson is wonderful. And I want to spend many days taking care of him and loving him.”

“Jack! When did you-”

“The moment you refused to answer my questions. The moment you came up with such a long list of food.”

Zhao Zi resumed stirring his noodles. “Grandma…”

“Oh you silly boy, of course I approve.” Grandma Zhao pinched Zhao Zi’s cheek. “You are well matched with him. It will be a good life.” She moved to stand and Jack offered her his arm. She smiled and accepted. “I think I will go for a walk. It’s not so cold outside anymore. And my friends will want to know that my little Li An is settling down.”

“Of course grandma. Or you can invite your friends over and I will make tea and snacks for them all.”

“Such a nice young man. You have found the right one for sure, Li An.”

Jack and Zhao Zi shared small grins while Grandma Zhao went to call her friends.


	36. Double date comparison (Tang Yi/Shao Fei, Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/184966084916)  
> Pairing: Tang Yi/Shao Fei, Jack/Zhao Zi

“Here Zhao Zi, eat some of this,” Jack said as he put more dishes into Zhao Zi’s bowl. “You like that dish, right?”

“Thank you, Jack!” Zhao Zi put something in Jack’s bowl. “You eat too!”

Tang Yi watched Jack continue to place food in Zhao Zi’s bowl out of the corner of his eye while Zhao Zi reciprocated. Meanwhile Shao Fei kept picking at everything on the table. There wasn’t even a chance for Tang Yi to put anything in his bowl. Jack’s smile felt annoyingly smug.

“Shao Fei, the food isn’t going anywhere. You can slow down.” The remark had the expected effect and Shao Fei’s hackles rose.

“Ah Yi, do you have to scold me in front of them?”

“Ah Fei is being scolded!” Zhao Zi teased before Jack shoved another piece of tofu into his mouth.

“I just feel like you’re staring at the food more than your boyfriend. Am I so ugly compared to the dishes on the table?”

Shao Fei’s expression turned exasperated and he put a piece of sausage in Tang Yi’s bowl. “I’m eating fast so we can go to the entertainment center together sooner. You eat too, you’ll need your energy so we can beat Jack and Zhao Zi at laser tag for sure.” Under the table, Shao Fei’s foot tapped Tang Yi’s ankle. “Besides,” Shao Fei said a little more softly, “I know you like to pick your own food. And you know I don’t have a problem picking my food.” 

“Okay.” Tang Yi said before he grabbed Shao Fei’s cup to take a sip of Shao Fei’s coke. “We’ll eat quick and prepare to beat them.”

“Jack is really good! You’re not going to win that easy!” Zhao Zi complained. 

Tang Yi only smiled and took another sip. Jack watched as Shao Fei took back the glass to drink from it as well. 

“Here, Zhao Zi, drink some of this.” Jack pushed his glass in front of Zhao Zi. 

“I don’t want water yet.” Zhao Zi petulantly drank from his own glass of soda instead. Jack only rolled his eyes. 

There was no comparing, their police officers were just too different.


	37. Zhao Zi vs Shopping (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/184958621381)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi

It wasn’t often that Zhao Zi was called upon to do the shopping on his own. 

To be fair, Zhao Zi had good memories of his grandmother taking him grocery shopping. She had shown him how to pick vegetables that were ready to cook and which ones you’d have to keep for later. She pointed out brands she had tried and knew were good and the ones she said tasted bad. Zhao Zi had learned these things well and whenever he was sent by his grandmother with a shopping list, he came home with everything to her satisfaction.

Jack had yet to discover that this was grandma’s wise secret. So no matter how much Jack tried, Zhao Zi was awful at buying any groceries that could make a cohesive meal without explicit instructions. 

“Just pick whatever you feel like eating,” was too vague. The first time Jack had tried this, Zhao Zi returned with two flounder fillets, a bag of jasmine rice that was far too big, durian, ketchup, watercress, red-skinned potatoes, and three ears of corn. 

“Let’s do something simple,” was apparently too difficult. Zhao Zi returned two hours later laden down with several boxes of pancake mix, but no eggs to make them with, a whole bag of onions even though they hadn’t finished the first bag, and pre-marinaded beef. 

“Buy ingredients so I can make noodles in black bean sauce,” had been the closest yet. And still, Zhao Zi brought home two pounds of shrimp, a bag of red beans, and a jar of spicy bean paste as extra additions.

But today, Jack was sick and there were no instructions to be given. Not even vague ones. 

“You can do this,” Zhao Zi said to himself. “Just get the ingredients for grandma’s soup and that’s it.”

It was a simple soup, served with rice. But the problem was that the broth contained many things and although Zhao Zi could remember the flavor, the contents were not so clear. All the old shopping lists his grandma had written were long gone as well. Thrown out with the rubbish the week she wrote them.

Jack had insisted, based on Zhao Zi’s lacking shopping skills, that he not worry about it. They could order out for dinner but Zhao Zi insisted.

“I’m going to take care of you this time!”

“I am so fortunate,” Jack said through gritted teeth. Whether it was because of the thought of eating whatever amalgamation Zhao Zi would come up with or because of his nasal congestion, Zhao Zi couldn’t say. But he was more inclined to believe it was the nasal congestion.

“Dried shrimp, seaweed…” Zhao Zi threw the packets into his cart. “Did grandma use shitake mushrooms? Were they normal mushrooms? It tasted mushroom-y…” Zhao Zi grabbed the nearest packet of dried mushrooms and threw them in his cart. “Oh, ginger. Fresh ginger. And garlic. And onions. And… daikon? Carrot? Oh maybe it was fennel…” 

Zhao Zi left the supermarket half an hour later, laden with far too many bags than he remembered normally leaving with when his grandmother asked him to buy the ingredients. But he was sure Jack wouldn’t mind it if the soup was extra flavorful. It would be made with love after all.

(Jack stumbled down the stairs later to find Zhao Zi staring into a pot with murky brown liquid. And while Jack could barely smell the component parts simmering away inside, he was certain it would taste like none of them. 

He drank the soup anyway.)


	38. Are we only just friends? (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/184958034301)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi  
> First kiss rewrite

_“Why do I get the feeling that people who are on the mend under your care will die anyway?”  
_

_“That’s so mean! Let me tell you, my grandma told Ah Fei’s fortune and said he’s very fortunate and hard to kill!”  
_

_“Oh, your grandma could tell fortunes?”  
_

_“Yes! And she was very good at it!”  
_

_“Did she ever tell yours?”  
_

_“She did! She said I would find someone who would take care of me in all sorts of ways. For food, for clothing, they will make sure I want for nothing!”_

Jack let the memories of Zhao Zi’s fortune run through his mind. “Yet again, Grandma Zhao is the wisest one,” Jack said to himself as he stirred a pot of rice porridge. “Can I do it? Can I be the one who makes sure you want for nothing?” Jack looked over at Zhao Zi, tapping away at his phone, smile as bright as ever despite the clouds and rain outside. “Will you let me be that person?”

Zhao Zi looked up from his phone when he felt Jack’s stare. “Did you say something, Jack?”

“I said breakfast is ready!”

Bowls prepared, Jack brought them over to the table. Zhao Zi’s smile grew when he saw the contents. “Rice porridge with mushrooms and shredded chicken!” Zhao Zi inhaled the steam coming off the bowl. “With ginger! How did you know this was grandma’s favorite dish to make on rainy days?!”

“Lucky guess,” Jack said through this smile. 

“You didn’t have to come over just to make breakfast today. Or help with the laundry.” Zhao Zi stirred his porridge slowly to let it cool. “I feel bad now. You’ve been helping with a lot of things lately!”

“It’s not a problem. That’s what friends are for, right?” Zhao Zi’s ear twitched and Jack cursed himself for his voice cracking just a bit.

“Friends do favors for each other,” Zhao Zi said slowly. “Is that what you’re doing for me?”

“It’s not any trouble.”

“That’s not what I asked, Jack.” Zhao Zi, it seemed, still had surprises up his sleeve. His gaze held more than it’s usual casual countenance. “You do a lot for me… And I’ve always kept grandma’s fortune in the back of my mind-”

“Well if you really think that I’m the-”

“You’re already doing so much-”

“But I don’t want to-”

“You don’t want to?!”

“I do!”

“Okay good!”

“Good?”

“Yes!”

“Yes?”

“Yes!” And Zhao Zi pulled Jack in, smashing their lips together.

It was awful and painful and Jack swore in that moment that if he wasn’t so jealous that Zhao Zi had pulled the first move out from under him, he’d be flying in heaven right now. 

“So does this mean-”

“It means I think you’re the one my grandma saw. And I think I want to date you.”

“I think I’ve died. Little Zhao Zi has made the first move before me.” Jack pretended to collapse and Zhao Zi was immediately at his side fanning his face. “Zhao Zi.” Jack cupped Zhao Zi’s cheek which immediately turned red. “I would be honored to date you, take care of you, and make sure you want for nothing. Just like your wise grandmother saw.”

“You’re already doing it,” Zhao Zi mumbled, all bravado gone. “You don’t have to do much else.”

“Oh I have one other thing I must do. I’m sure.” Jack’s grin had moved from soft to cheeky.

“What is it?”

Jack pulled Zhao Zi’s face closer. “It’s the most important thing.” He kissed Zhao Zi again, slowly and softly. Beneath his palm, Jack felt Zhao Zi’s heart begin to race. “I must love you.”


	39. No more surprises (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/184956515391)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi

In the nebulous span of time between being “just friends” and then becoming “boyfriends,” Jack wondered if he had misread Zhao Zi. Where the man was once so open and easy to read, Zhao Zi had changed.

In the last few weeks, Zhao Zi had fallen silent. He barely said more than the minimum required. Whenever Jack walked in on him on the phone, he’d hang up near immediately with a sheepish expression on his face. It all smelled fishy, but Jack figured Zhao Zi would eventually confess. Jack gave him openings, prodded in his usual way, and smiled his toothy smile.

When an explanation was not immediately forthcoming, Jack figured that Zhao Zi might be going through something more personal. It sounded like family problems. Of course, like any good boyfriend, Jack decided to give him space and be patient. Zhao Zi would talk when he was ready. 

Another week passed and Zhao Zi still kept mum. Jack tried again to bridge the gap, but Zhao Zi clamped down even further. It was maddening, how Zhao Zi desperately seemed to avoid conversation. So when Jack returned home one night to smoke and the smell of burnt rice, he was already fit to burst.

“An An! I’ve told you time and again, you can’t put so little water in the rice cooker!” Zhao Zi’s face was a mixture of shame and surprise as Jack pulled the pot out of his hands and made his own face of disgust at the burnt mass on the bottom. As he filled the pot with water, Jack noticed all the ingredients on the counter. “Why are you cooking anyway? Didn’t I tell you to wait for me?”

“N-No reason!”

“You don’t do anything for no reason. Just tell me! I promise I won’t be upset.”

“You’re already upset!” Zhao Zi stomped his foot. “You’re scolding me like a child!”

“Then stop behaving like one!” Jack ran a hand through his hair. “Just give me a straight answer! Just one! You’ve been dodging talking to me for the last three weeks!”

“It’s really not anything-”

“It must be something!”

“I really swear it’s not!”

“THREE WEEKS!” Jack punched the wall and Zhao Zi flinched. “Are you still a man or have you become a ghost in your own house?! You won’t smile at me and you won’t talk to me!” Jack reached out and Zhao Zi grasped his hand, running fingers over his knuckles to check for injuries and Jack wanted to scream again. “And now you care again?”

“I never stopped,” Zhao Zi said, his voice soft and low. “I just…”

“You just what?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise!”

“This is a really shitty surprise, Zhao Zi.”

Zhao Zi’s face fell. “This isn’t it!” Zhao Zi picked at his shirt hem. “I’m not good at keeping secrets, and planning surprises. And.. I don’t have much family anymore. I mean…” Zhao Zi pulled Jack along to the couch and Jack hated that even after all this, he was still being pulled along by Zhao Zi. Hated how willing he was to go anywhere Zhao Zi wanted as long as he’d be there too. “Grandma was really the one who took care of me and everything and the rest of my family is not so nice… And I wanted to do something. But I wasn’t sure I should do it.”

“Is it about us?”

“Yes.”

Jack watched as Zhao Zi bit his lip and looked to the side. “Does your family want you to break up with me?”

“No!” Zhao Zi tackled Jack into the couch. “You’re not going anywhere! I forbid it!”

“So what are you struggling with that you ignored me for so long?”

“You know it’s Lunar New Year soon. And… I want to show you to my family.” Zhao Zi pinned Jack with his stare. “I want to invite them here. I want to show them that I have you. And I wanted it to be a surprise.” Jack knew his expression must look stupid, but Zhao Zi pressed on. “It’s stupid, I know. But I knew I’d say something if I talked too much! I tell you everything! And I wanted to impress them. And you. I was gonna impress everyone so much that the couldn’t say anything bad about you or me!”

“All this over just that?” Jack felt all his anxieties and anger rush out of him to be replaced with mild irritation and fondness. 

“I know you don’t care about what they might say. But I wanted to show them that no matter what they might think or say, that we’re amazing. That we’re really cool and responsible, and that grandma didn’t raise me wrong and-”

“Okay.” Jack pressed a finger to Zhao Zi’s lips to stop the flood of words. “Okay, I get it.”

“Sorry, Dian Dian.” Zhao Zi kissed the finger pressed against his lips and Jack had to remind himself that he should still be moderately upset. “Are you still really mad?”

Jack sighed. “No. I should be, but I’m not.”

“So… do you still want to meet my family? I promise not to keep quiet like this again…”

“I would love to meet your family,” Jack said as he pinched Zhao Zi’s cheeks despite the protests. “But Zhao Zi. NO. MORE. SURPRISES.”

“Uhh… Yeah i guess that’s fair.”


	40. If I massage here (Tang Yi/Shao Fei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/184950329441)  
> Pairing: Tang Yi/Shao Fei

Shao Fei lay on his bed, feeling it settle as Tang Yi crawled over him. Even through layers of clothes, Tang Yi’s body was warm and Shao Fei was torn between enjoying it after being in the cold outside and reminding himself that Tang Yi was a gang boss and there should be nothing pleasurable about it. 

Especially since  _he_  was the one to cause the bruises on Shao Fei’s back!

But as Tang Yi pulled Shao Fei’s shirt up, a shiver ran down Shao Fei’s spine, reminding him of dreams he’d thought forgotten. Of dreams where the line between hate and more blurred. Of dreams where Tang Yi was in a similar position and ones where their positions were flipped. 

Shao Fei was so lost in his recollections, that when Tang Yi’s hands touched him, Shao Fei had to bite his lip to stifle his surprise. 

Tang Yi’s motions were gentle, but firm, working the balm into Shao Fei’s back. His fingertips smoothed and pressed, caressing the edges of bruises and working out knots Shao Fei had long forgotten. When Shao Fei moaned as Tang Yi worked out a particularly stubborn knot between his shoulder blades, he could feel Tang Yi’s smugness grow.

“Don’t be so cocky!” Shao Fei said, surprising himself with the hoarseness of his own voice. “I’m just surprised you’re any good at this!” 

Tang Yi said nothing and only spread more balm on Shao Fei’s back before digging into another knot. This time Shao Fei’s moan was particularly loud and Tang Yi’s fingers dug in a little harder, as if to cling to Shao Fei’s back. 

“Hey! T-that hurts!” Tang Yi’s grip eased and the motions resumed, but Tang Yi’s body felt stiff over him. Shao Fei attempted to look over his shoulder at Tang Yi, but for once, Tang Yi’s impassive expression was unreadable. “Tang Yi? Is something-”

“You’re a lot more responsive than I expected.” Tang Yi’s voice was stilted. 

“What does that-” And then Tang Yi leaned forward, massaging Shao Fei’s back with his body weight, and something pressed against Shao Fei’s ass. “Oi Tang Yi!”

Tang Yi’s thumbs pressed into the muscle of Shao Fei’s neck and shoulders, relentless in their task. Shao Fei moaned again. “Do you want me to stop?”

Shao Fei fell silent for a moment and Tang Yi eyed his back wearily, his hands stilling over Shao Fei’s shoulders. 

“Don’t stop,” Shao Fei said quietly. “It’s okay. I like it.”

Tang Yi’s hands fell to Shao Fei’s waist. “What about if I massage here?”

Another pause. “I’m okay if you massage me anywhere.” 

Tang Yi smiled.


	41. Why are you upset cinnamon roll (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/185165924066)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi

Jack found Zhao Zi frowning in the corner of his couch, arms crossed, brows furrowed. Zhao Zi looked up and firmly announced, “I am mad.”

“Aww calm down cinnamon roll.” Jack sat next to Zhao Zi and pulled him close. “Why are you mad baby?” Zhao Zi scrunched up his face even more. Jack only kissed the top of Zhao Zi’s head. “Oh my god, you are so cute. I would die for you.”

At last Zhao Zi cracked a small grin. “Don’t do that. If you die, I’ll be sad instead of mad.”

“Well then, tell me what’s wrong. Then we can fix it.” Jack tapped his chin. “And if we need to, someone else, not me, will die.”

Zhao Zi laughed. “Jack, murder is bad.”

“Okay, no murder. Will you tell me what happeened?”

“It’s not that big a deal…”

“If you’re upset then it is!”

Zhao Zi twiddled his thumbs. “Jun Wei said my crab walk was weird, again.”

“That little bitch.”


	42. A boy who is my friend (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/185224151106)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi

“So then Jack said the  _cheesiest thing_  when he dropped off my lunch and I don’t know how he says it all with a smile on his face!” Shao Fei only nodded along to Zhao Zi’s story as he continued to eat the lunch Tang Yi had prepared for him. “So he said, ‘Not only is today’s lunch a labor of love, but an endeavor of endearment! A testament of tantalizing passion!’ God… It was so embarrassing for him to say that outside…”

“It’s not so bad…” Shao Fei took a sip of his soda. “But I think it’s very cute that you’ve got a boyfriend now.” Shao Fei picked up his chopsticks again. “You guys have been together for four months now, right?”

Zhao Zi stopped moving. “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“What?”

“Jack is a boy who is my friend, who I see on consecutive nights, and whose company I enjoy more than anyone else in the whole entire world. No offense, Ah Fei.”

“You love him,” Shao Fei said, entirely deadpan.

“No! That’s not-” Shao Fei stopped him with a hand in his face.

“You see Jack more often than me, your only other friend.” Shao Fei put down two fingers. “You enjoy his company.” Another finger. “He makes you lunch and delivers it every day.” The fourth finger. “He flirts with you and describes his lunches for you as, ‘labors of love,’ ‘endeavor of endearment,’ and ‘testament of tantalizing passion.’” The last finger. Zhao Zi gulped. “He loves you and you love him.”

——

Jack whistled a little tune as he walked up to Zhao Zi’s door, laden with bags of groceries for tonight’s dinner. The weather was turning chilly so Jack planned on Zhao Zi craving something spicy and warming. 

Before he could knock, Zhao Zi threw the door open and in his most serious voice, which wasn’t very serious, asked, “Have we been dating the last four months?”

Jack blinked. “I… Thought we were?”

“Do you love me?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think I love you?”

“Well I mean you never  _said it_  but…”

Zhao Zi eyed Jack for a moment before pulling him down. “I don’t know who’s dumber, me or you.” 

“Uhhhhh…”

“How could you let me date you for four months without a kiss.”

“Well I-”

Jack mumbled the rest of the words against Zhao Zi’s soft lips.

“Now we’re dating properly. Ooh! Dried chilies! Are we having spicy hot pot tonight?” Jack remained dazed as Zhao Zi dragged him inside. His entire night had been made in one swoop.

Fortunately his smile was not a deterrent to his business for Tang Yi the next day.


	43. Platonic thing or dating thing (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/185225233041)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi

Zhao Zi watched from his seat at the dining table as Jack’s arm muscles flexed under his shirt, the rhythm of his chopping steady and strong. Jack’s shoulders were also broad, but grandma’s apron had no problem fitting. The light from the kitchen cast a halo over Jack’s hair, a contrast to his devilishly red hair. 

This was a sight Zhao Zi was used to. Jack had been showing up a lot more often, making dinner and sticking around to watch TV after with tea. The nights were nice, quaint, and they often left Zhao Zi with a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach which had nothing to do with how full he was from dinner.

What Zhao Zi was not used to was the sight of Jack’s hands, free of their usual finger-less gloves. Tan and slender fingers worked the knife deftly across vegetables, around bone, and through packaging. Jack’s knuckles had scars, but they were faint and barely visible. Jack’s palms were also just a tad narrower than Zhao Zi had initially thought. 

Jack had good hands, capable hands. Zhao Zi was sure of it. But there was no harm in seeing for himself.

“Na, Jack, let me see your hand.” Jack didn’t even question it and put his hand up for Zhao Zi to compare against after putting dinner on the table. Zhao Zi’s hand was broader but Jack’s fingers were longer. “Wow, even your hands are nice.”

Jack laughed and intertwined their fingers and Zhao Zi startled at the contrast of feeling and sight of Jack’s skin against his own. “It’s not so different, is it?”

“N-No… Not really.”

Jack squeezed just a bit before letting go to serve dinner properly and Zhao Zi had to ask himself why he felt cold and lonely afterwards despite the fact that Jack was sitting right in front of him.

——-

The mall was crowded, but Zhao Zi did his best to stay by Jack’s side. The effort was not made any easier by the difference in stride length between them.

“You’re walking too fast!”

Jack laughed. “You’re the one that wanted to come here for a movie and bubble tea!”

“But that doesn’t mean you should walk so fast and leave me behind! I can only walk so fast! Plus your legs are longer!” Zhao Zi squirmed just a bit as Jack seemed to check the length of his legs. “You already call me Shorty! At least acknowledge how hard it is for me to keep up!”

“Okay okay, I’ll make sure you can follow,” Jack said before grabbing Zhao Zi’s hand and pressing on. 

Jack’s grip was steady and strong and his smile diverted much traffic around them. Zhao Zi walked on, pulled in a daze, unsure of where to look, at Jack’s back or their joined hands.

——

“What are we doing?” Jack looked over at Zhao Zi as they sat on his couch, hands together between them, a show about two members of a high school men’s volleyball team falling in love on the TV. “No really, what are we doing?”

“Watching TV?”

“I know that!” Zhao Zi raised their joined hands. “I mean this!”

Jack blinked. “You grabbed my hand when I sat down.”

“Did I?”

“Are you feeling okay?” Jack put his other hand to Zhao Zi’s head. “You’re not falling sick are you?”

“Hey! I’m just making sure this is a thing now!”

“A thing? Like a platonic thing or a dating thing?”

“There’s a difference?”

“Of course there is!”

“Oh.” Zhao Zi flexed the hand holding Jack’s. “Which one is it if I just like holding your hand?”

“Either.” Jack smiled softly. “Can I do anything to help you figure out which one you like more?”

“What do people normally do?”

Jack’s expression turned thoughtful. “Sometimes people kiss.”

“Well it’s my first kiss… I don’t wanna give that up yet… So kiss my forehead instead!”

Jack raised an eyebrow before sighing. The expression was familiar, Zhao Zi remembered seeing it whenever Jack agreed to whatever menu Zhao Zi wanted. Kind, indulgent, warm, and something else that Zhao Zi was afraid to describe. Jack pulled Zhao Zi’s head closer before tipping it down and pressing warm, dry lips to the crown of Zhao Zi’s head. 

It felt different for sure than the ways his grandma had kissed him there. 

“How was that?”

“Jack?”

“Hmm?”

“Kiss me?”

“I just did!”

“No I mean,  _kiss me_.”

Jack caressed Zhao Zi’s cheek. “I thought you didn’t want to give that up yet.”

“I want it to be you.”

Jack’s face turned pink. “O-Oh.”

Zhao Zi leaned in and Jack met him half way. The feeling Zhao Zi did not want to define grew exponentially. And Zhao Zi knew he couldn’t leave it undefined anymore. Not like this.

“I want it to be a dating thing,” Zhao Zi whispered. 

“Are you sure?” Jack rubbed his thumb back and forth, tracing Zhao Zi’s cheekbone. “You don’t have to just because we kissed.”

Zhao Zi’s answer was to pull Jack back in for another. 


	44. Tell him, "You're beautiful" (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/185255011361)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi

“Wow! Another beautiful lunch!” Yu Qi tugged at Zhao Zi’s arm to get a better peek. “Seriously! Who is cooking such wonderful things for you?”

“N-Nobody you know!” Zhao Zi moved his lunch box away with care. “Eat your own lunch instead of looking at mine!”

“It’s not like I’m going to try to eat it, I just want to see an example of a lunch made with love!”

“You said that last time and took one of my shrimps!”

“For the last time, that was  _Jun Wei_!”

“WAS NOT!” Jun Wei yelled back. “STOP BLAMING ME!”

“You had the shrimp shells by your box,” Yu Qi hissed.

“Because you put them there,” Jun Wei said before walking over. “Keep me out of your lunch battles. Bad enough Zhao Zi’s… Jack keeps coming by when we have lunch.”

Zhao Zi stared at his only partially eaten box. Jack had been coming by every day with lunch for Zhao Zi and then meeting up with him for dinner. It was sweet, even special if Zhao Zi let his thoughts wander that way. 

But although Zhao Zi was sure he had the upper hand after telling Jack he’d never give his reply to make sure he’d live well… Even sweet things could taste bitter after some time. And it had been some time. Wasn’t it like stringing Jack along?

“Your thoughts have suddenly gained depth today?” Jun Wei elbowed Zhao Zi. “You haven’t taken a bite in five minutes. You’re usually shoveling as fast as you can go.”

“I have feelings for someone,” Zhao Zi said as he lifted his head. “But I don’t know how to tell him.”

“Oh my! Are you going to confess to the one giving you lunches?!” Yu Qi shook Zhao Zi. “This is so exciting! Just tell him, ‘You’re beautiful.’ He should get the idea!”

“Really?” Zhao Zi scratched his head. “I mean, isn’t that…” Yu Qi gave him a look. “Okay okay! Thanks!”

Jun Wei eyed both of them. “This is going to go horribly wrong and I can’t believe I’m going to watch.”

Chief Shi passed by and muttered. “You don’t have to.”

“No, I’m gonna.”

——

The end of the day rolled by with a clear sky and vibrant sunset. Zhao Zi stood to the side as Jack came to pick him up. His smile was clear and bright. 

“Hey Shorty, what’s up?”

Zhao Zi took a deep breath to steel his nerves. “ _Remember, Jack deserves to know._ ” Zhao Zi looked Jack in the eyes. “I’m beautiful.”

Jack observed Zhao Zi for a second. “Damn right you are.”

“So there! I answered you.”

Jack’s smile turned uncertain. “Zhao Zi?”

“Why do you look so weird? I finally answered you! Shouldn’t you be happy?”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “That was… your answer? …That you’re beautiful?”

“I think so? Yu Qi told me it would be the best way to tell you how I feel.”

Jack thought about it for a moment. “So what about me then?”

“I think you’re handsome? I like your smile?” Zhao Zi twisted his sleeve cuffs. “You make me feel special?”

Jack nodded and laughed. “Now that’s an answer, Shorty.” Jack put his arm around Zhao Zi who surprised him by snuggling closer. An answer indeed. “Come on, dinner awaits! We’re going to have sushi for our first date!”

“Yay, we’re dating! Now you have to stay well and live properly all the time!”

“Sure sure… By the way, what if hypothetically, I had a guy’s hand in the trunk? Would that mean I wasn’t living properly, even though it was just business?”

“Jack!”

“Kidding! Kidding!”

Jun Wei watched the odd couple leave. “It was not the disaster I expected, but the disaster I deserved for watching.” Jun Wei threw his half empty bag of popcorn in the trash. “I hope Jack stops flipping his knife open around me now.”


	45. I would literally (Tang Yi/Shao Fei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/185319671241)  
> Pairing: Tang Yi/Shao Fei

It is a quiet weekend afternoon. A cup of tea sends curls of steam into the air by Tang Yi’s hand as he reviews a few documents for tomorrow. Shao Fei is also engrossed in his work, several files around him on Tang Yi’s bed.

Tang Yi sips his tea. “Can you do me a small favor?”

“I’d literally kill for you, but go on,” Shao Fei says distractedly, but Tang Yi’s attention is caught. 

“The noble Officer Meng would kill for me? How daring!”

Shao Fei’s face turns red. “I didn’t mean literally!”

“You just said you literally would.”

“I said it wrong!” Tang Yi leans back in his chair, laughter and joy in equal measure on his face. Shao Fei cannot help the smile on his face either. “Are you done now?”

“Well…” Tang Yi taps the end of his pen against his bottom lip. “Now that Jack is reassigned-”

“Don’t remind me! He and Zhao Zi are horrible at the station!”

“-I’m short of a hitman so…”

This time Shao Fei cannot help throwing a pillow at Tang Yi, setting off his laughter again.

“Stop it!”


	46. Fight me (Tang Yi/Shao Fei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/185342430531)  
> Pairing: Tang Yi/Shao Fei

Tang Yi watched the range of expressions on his competitor’s face. Since going legit, Xing Tian Meng had caused quite a stir with their excellent project proposals and meeting deadlines on budget. It didn’t help that with such newfound success, Tang Yi started buying up the competition. 

Today’s meeting was originally one such meeting to negotiate. But judging by the purple color in Manager Guo’s face, this wasn’t going to be easy. 

He’d seen that face before when staring down leaders of rival gangs. Some things never changed.

“Tang Yi, if you think for one second that my company is only worth-”

“It is a fair offer, generous in fact. Trust in your company has been declining. You haven’t pulled through on your last three projects either. Projects we finished.” Tang Yi walks around his desk to face Manager Guo without a barrier. A dare at its finest. “I am taking a risk absorbing your company and your debts. I think this is a reasonable offer.”

“You!” Manager Guo’s hand clenched the folder, shaking in rage. “You think just because you’re young I won’t fight you?!”

Tang Yi tipped his chin up, defiant as ever. “Do it then. Fight me.”

Manager Guo took one step before Shao Fei soared across the room in a beautiful flying kick. Manager Guo stumbled back, watching Shao Fei glare at him. 

“Who do you think-”

“Touch him if you dare.” Tang Yi hid his surprise and pleasure at the sound of Shao Fei’s voice behind a cough. “Touch him if you never want to see the light of day again. I’ll charge you with assault and bury you under so much litigation for crimes against an upstanding citizen that you’ll go bankrupt before you can sell your company! They’ll use your letters of repentance for weighing down noodle cups!”

“Ah Fei.” Like a switch had been thrown, Shao Fei stepped back and looked at Tang Yi, eyes wide, but with fierce embers still burning within. “It’s fine. Manager Guo was just leaving. Weren’t you sir?”

Manager Guo grumbled and glared back, but took Tang Yi’s offer with him anyway, slamming the door shut. Tang Yi knows his eyes have turned indulgently soft, but it’s worth it to have Shao Fei smile at him. 

“Tang Yi, you can’t go provoking people like that anymore.” Shao Fei turned around and picked up his discarded bags by the door. The scent of fried fish and sesame oil plus the distinct odor of Tang Yi’s favorite  _xiao long bao_ from the restaurant down the street wafted into Tang Yi’s nose. “Jack’s not here to keep any eye out for you anymore.”

“That’s why I have you, isn’t it?”

“Is that all I am?” Shao Fei teased as he set out the boxes of food on Tang Yi’s coffee table. “Just your protection?”

“Of course not. You’re my heart too.”

Shao Fei made a face, but Tang Yi could see the pleasure in his eyes. “Whatever, here eat.” Shao Fei thrust a pair of chopsticks in Tang Yi’s face. “I got your favorite.”

Tang Yi smiled and ate, but made a mental note to have Shao Fei around for the next negotiation. Perhaps he’d get to see a repeat performance.


	47. Price Paid (Tang Yi/Shao Fei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/185388366851)  
> Pairing: Tang Yi/Shao Fei  
>  **WARNING FOR EP 18 SPOILERS!!!**

There is a price that must be paid if you desire vengeance. 

Tang Yi knew this. Knew that if he walked this path, he would have to pay the toll. 

And he was willing. 

There were many things Tang Yi would have given up, would have paid, would have sacrificed to have Tang Guo Dong back. Giving them up to avenge him would have to do.

Tang Yi sacrificed sleep, endangered his life, and chipped away at his sanity.

At last, after a thousand cuts, Ah Zhi was offered right into his lap. Courtesy of Chen Wen Hao, no less. And that had cost him plenty.

Either way, the final debt could now be paid.

But as Tang Yi watched Shao Fei recoil from his gun shot, cradled Shao Fei’s bleeding body despite Shao Fei’s jokes, his only thought was, “ _This is not the price I want to pay._ ”

“ _Not this. This is the one thing my path cannot take. I cannot pay this toll. Please don’t ask it of me._ ” Tears fell on Shao Fei’s jacket. Tang Yi didn’t even realize he was crying. “ _Please do not take him. You cannot have him._ ”

Tang Yi pulled Shao Fei closer despite the desperate part of his brain that knew Shao Fei needed a hospital, needed a doctor, was going to be bitchy about being in recovery again for another bullet wound. But to let go was the thing Tang Yi could not do. 

Tang Yi’s subordinates tugged him along as best they could, shoving their boss into the back seat and racing for the hospital.

Tang Yi curved his body over Shao Fei. Bartering, bargaining, begging, blaming. Any deity that would have listened, Tang Yi would have made a deal with. 

“ _Whatever I have, it’s yours. But make sure he does not go. Even if it costs my vengeance, you can’t have Shao Fei. He’s mine. He’s mine alone. Please._ ”


	48. Scent of your lover on the air (Tang Yi/Shao Fei, Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/185718369306)  
> Pairings: Tang Yi/Shao Fei, Jack/Zhao Zi  
> They can change into a wolf form in this fic! No A/B/O though.

Though his hair was dyed red, the color of Jack’s fur was still steel gray. Jack looked over his shoulder as Tang Yi shifted and shook out his black fur. 

Jack found his canine grin was just as effective as his human one. Tang Yi’s hackles rose, but he simply huffed and nudged him. 

After sniffing the air, they both broke into a run.

A challenge had been set. Find their boyfriends before the end of the night or they would go back to Zhao Zi’s home and Jack was to stay at Tang Yi’s. Although there was no more bad blood between the two, Tang Yi and Jack were hard pressed to work together to avoid such a fate.

Fortunately the night was clear. Underneath the smell of decaying leaves, dirt, and night blooming flowers, Tang Yi could almost taste Shao Fei’s scent. He had spent months relearning it after his release from prison. Jack seemed to similarly track Zhao Zi, breaking off towards his right to surround their prey. 

Twin howls resounded in the night. A taunt or a trap.

Tang Yi nodded and Jack jumped into the undergrowth while Tang Yi followed a clearer path through the trees. Each tree trunk Tang Yi passed smelled like Shao Fei. One in particular smelled very strong. Strangely strong. 

Tang Yi paused to circle the tree, listening carefully. And there, despite the shaking of branches and the whisper of the wind, was the sound of muffled breathing. 

Tang Yi looked up and howled. Shao Fei grinned down at him sheepishly before jumping down. 

“Ah Yi, you’re too good at this game.” Shao Fei reached out and Tang Yi let his lover scratch him behind the ears before he shifted back.

“You’re cheating.” Tang Yi kissed Shao Fei but it hardly chastised him. “How is Zhao Zi cheating?”

“He found a burrow and rolled around in it for a while before also hiding up a tree.”

Jack’s annoyed howl echoed over the forest. Zhao Zi’s probable giggle did not travel as far. 

“Do I still win?”

“Let’s let them figure it out. We’ll have the house to ourselves for now…” Shao Fei tugged on Tang Yi’s arm. “Race you back!” 

With near simultaneous leaps, the two changed into their wolf forms and raced off again, nipping at each other’s heels.


	49. Jealousy makes me hungry (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/185717967786)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi

Zhao Zi was used to plenty of Jack’s behaviors. 

He didn’t bat an eyelash anymore to Jack flipping his knife around. It was his equivalent of a fidget spinner. And really, it was better for Jack to flip it around than use it on something. Or someone.

Jack’s smiles were kind of flirty and dangerous, but that was Jack in a nutshell. Regardless of who he smiled at. Besides, Zhao Zi knew there was a special smile that was just for him. 

But this… As Zhao Zi took in the scene, he felt his blood pressure rise. This was uncalled for. A true backhanded slap across the cheek. This was grounds for war!

Jack’s hands, strong, nimble, agile, deft, capable, were holding someone else’s hands. Apparently an old friend.

And Jack wasn’t wearing his gloves.

Jealousy burned hot and fierce in Zhao Zi’s stomach. The feel of Jack’s hands without gloves was for him alone! 

Zhao Zi’s fierce gaze did not go unnoticed though. Jack’s friend’s eyes gained a twinkle and he put his arm around Jack. Jack barely noticed and continued with what he was saying. 

The final straw came when Jack stood still as his friend whispered in his ear. Whatever he said, they shook on it and Zhao Zi was officially at his limit.

“Jack!” Zhao Zi stomped over. “I’m hungry.”

“What? Oh wait, I have a bar in my pocket right-”

“Let me eat you.”

“Wha-” Zhao Zi pulled Jack down by his collar and kissed him. Jack felt his knees go weak for a brief moment.

When their lips separated with a loud pop, Zhao Zi gave Jack’s friend a look. “We need to be going now. Bye bye!” Zhao Zi tugged Jack along and didn’t see the thumbs up that passed between the two friends.


	50. Reevaluating our lives (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/188636689231)  
> Another inspiration for this is this post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/188434407956)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi

Jack was used to clandestine calls and threats from unsavory characters. Staying distant from almost everyone prevented someone from being kidnapped as “leverage.” 

And then there was Zhao Zi. 

And despite everything, despite all that Jack knew, he could do nothing but let himself get closer and closer to the intriguing police officer. What they were was still undefined, but Jack didn’t dislike the slow and inexorable pull, the dance he and Zhao Zi were performing.

He did, however, mind the ransom letter. 

“If they want a ransom, I’ll give it to them in blood and bullets,” Jack grumbled to himself as he loaded his car with the appropriate weaponry for a typical forceful extraction and drove off to the provided address. “And amateurs to boot. Who actually gives the real address of their hideout for this sort of exchange?!”

When Jack pulled up, he found no guards, no patrols, nothing. He cracked his neck, cocked his favorite pistol and kicked in the door, expecting bullets to fly. Instead, he found the entire gang engaged in an arts and crafts session with Zhao Zi leading them all.

“See! It’s very easy to get out all that emotion and tension by painting,” Zhao Zi said as he looked over someone’s finger painting. “Wasn’t it fun?”

“It… it was…” 

“I think you’ve shown really interesting concepts here. Your color choice is particularly good.”

“Do you… do you really think so?”

“Oh yes! I even know someone who might want to show it in their modern art gallery.”

“No that… really?”

“Give me your number. I’ll get them in touch with you.”

“Shorty!” Jack called. He was surprised to find himself largely ignored by the gang, but Zhao Zi came running. “What’s going on here?”

“Crafts time!” Zhao Zi waved his hand. “I mean they did try to threaten me, but then we all sat down and had a nice chat. I think it’s really working out for them as another means of channeling emotion and enriching their minds.”

“What even are you, Shorty?”

“Hmm?”

“Oh, you’re here.” The leader of the gang came up. “Yeah, you can just… Take him home. We’ve had a good chat. He helped us reevaluate our lives. We’re thinking of starting an art collective instead.”

“Oh that sounds like a fantastic idea! This warehouse is big enough to let you all have enough space for your own projects too!” Zhao Zi wagged a finger. “But you better start paying the rent proper. If you need to get a loan, I know a guy.”

“Oh you’re too kind, Officer Zhao.” 

“Don’t worry! And if you’ve got some good pieces, he might even take them as collateral!”

Jack rolled his eyes and dragged Zhao Zi away. They’d have time to talk about Zhao Zi’s magical ability to reform criminals later. Perhaps he’d have to ask if Zhao Zi was successfully reforming him as well.


	51. It's bitter work (Tang Yi/Shao Fei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here]()  
> Pairing: FeiTang, minor LiKe
> 
> Written for [stebeee](http://stebeee.tumblr.com). Merry Christmas!

“This is unnecessary.” Jack refrained from rolling his eyes too hard as Tang Yi continued ranting in his (thankfully) soundproof office. “It wasn’t even a proper threat! That bullet missed by a kilometer!”

 

“It was only five centimeters from your head, boss.”

 

“If you’re sniping at someone, then five centimeters is more than a kilometer.”

 

Jack contemplated Tang Yi’s argument for a moment. “I would normally agree with you, boss, but Miss Zuo is insisting that we keep the investigation… In house. So we’ll have to… outsource your protection detail.” Tang Yi raised an eyebrow. “I’ve been assigned to investigate which board member is pissed at you, boss. In the meantime, we’ve kindly asked… the police for a bodyguard for you.”

 

This time, Tang Yi’s eyes narrowed. “You didn’t.”

 

Jack’s expression failed to be innocent. “I didn’t have a say in the matter.” 

 

“But you know someone on the force who could have a say on the matter.”

 

To his credit, Jack managed to look scandalized. “Why I would never leverage my relationship with Junior Officer Zhao to make sure that Officer Meng would be assigned to your protection detail by talking to Captain Li! That would be manipulating the police! A criminal offense!” Jack often prided himself on toeing the line. The throbbing vein on Tang Yi’s forehead told him the mission had been accomplished. “And I definitely wouldn’t do it just to annoy you into learning to negotiate with the board in a less hostile manner! No way, boss!”

 

“Fang. Liang. Dian.”

 

“Hey, only Zhao Zi gets to call me that!”

 

Tang Yi rubbed the bridge of his nose, his cell phone already ringing wildly. “Sometimes I wonder whose side you’re on.”

 

“No need to wonder boss.” Jack smiled and Tang Yi frowned as he looked at the number on his phone. “I’m on my own side.”

——

After a long and exhausting phone call with Captain Li, or mother as Tang Yi begrudgingly acknowledged, Tang Yi had anticipated the sound of luggage wheels on his recently polished wood flooring. He did not anticipate the volume at which Officer Meng Shao Fei shouted, “Tang Yi!”

 

Tang Yi maintained a cool expression while eyeing all the dirt and scratches on his floor. Shao Fei realized what Tang Yi was looking at and bowed sheepishly. “I’ll clean it, I promise!”

 

“If I had known the police were offering a maid service now, I’d have called sooner.” Shao Fei looked up long enough to shoot Tang Yi a glare. Tang Yi ignored it and motioned to one of his maids. “Show Officer Meng to his room. Then show him to the closet where the cleaning supplies are.”

 

Tang Yi allowed himself a small smile at Shao Fei’s groan as he walked back to his office.

——

Tang Yi considered his life cursed the moment Senior Officer Li Li Zhen entered his life and announced she was his long lost mother, years after CEO Tang Guo Dong had already adopted him off the streets. This startling realization was immediately followed by an introduction to her then junior officer, Shao Fei. Shao Fei was bright and earnest, having only seen the righteous and diligent side of Li Zhen. Tang Yi, rightfully feeling wronged and out-of-sorts, had rejected Shao Fei’s friendship out of spite. 

 

The words he had spared for his mother were no less scathing.

 

From then on, Shao Fei was everywhere, calling on Tang Yi to understand his mother. Tang Yi refused, saying he had no mother. Tang Guo Dong and Li Zhen would shake their heads. Rinse and repeat. 

 

Four years later and a begrudging peace and equilibrium had been reached. Shao Fei and Li Zhen stayed on their side of Taipei in the police station and Shi Hai Corp on the other side would keep Tang Yi and Tang Guo Dong. 

 

Tang Guo Dong’s retirement plan turned restaurant was considered neutral ground.

 

Tang Yi stepped over the threshold, Shao Fei nearly stepping on his heels, while the hostess directed Tang Yi to his reserved table. Tang Guo Dong managed to extricate himself from the kitchen, dirty chef jacket and all, to greet them. 

 

“Xiao Yi, Xiao Fei, so nice you could come in tonight.” Tang Yi looked at Tang Guo Dong beneath furrowed brows. Shao Fei’s smile was only a little bit strained. “Xiao Yi, what did I tell you about the board members? And now you’ve gone and troubled Xiao Fei.”

 

“You said every man under Shi Hai is an ingredient. And I would have to learn how to manage them all properly.” Tang Yi swirled the water in his glass. “You never said anything about throwing away rotten food.”

 

“Uncle Tang, don’t worry!” Shao Fei pounded his chest. “I’ll protect Tang Yi, no problem!”

 

“Xiao Fei, I would never question your skills. I’d question the man you’re protecting.” Tang Guo Dong felt Tang Yi’s glare intensify, but did not acknowledge it. “Chef’s choice tonight?”

 

“Yes, thank you Uncle Tang!” Tang Yi kept his lips sealed. “Tang Yi says thank you as wel-OUCH!”

——

“Tang Yi! Wait for me!” Shao Fei ran after Tang Yi as he headed for his run around the park. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going out today?!”

 

“Officer Meng, I’m already forced to live with you. If I’m forced to exercise with you, I’ll go insane!”

 

Shao Fei managed to catch up and keep pace with Tang Yi before smiling. Tang Yi raised an eyebrow and increased his pace. Shao Fei followed and his smile became smug.

 

“Go as fast as you like, I can keep up, Tang Yi.”

 

“Oh can you? Good.” Tang Yi’s spared Shao Fei a small smirk before sprinting off.

 

To Tang Yi’s surprising delight, Shao Fei was true to his word. Regardless of the speed and winding path that Tang Yi took through the park, Shao Fei kept up. It was almost like playing tag, with Shao Fei nipping at Tang Yi’s heels. Tang Yi could feel his mouth moving, a ghost of a genuine smile. Shao Fei turned to face him, his eyes narrow in delight started to widen. 

 

“Get down!”

 

Shao Fei tackled Tang Yi into the grass as the gunshot echoed across the mostly empty park. Tang Yi could feel two racing heartbeats in his chest as Shao Fei pressed him down into the field with his body as he scanned the area for the shooter. 

 

A moment passed. Then two. And Tang Yi had had enough of the blood rushing to his face, even if Shao Fei couldn’t see it.

 

“Get off me, aren’t you done acting cool?” Tang Yi shoved Shao Fei off and was answered with a squawk.

 

“Tang Yi! Stay down, what if the shooter-”

 

“Then he would have shot you already.” Tang Yi pushed himself up. “I’m going home.”

 

“Wait! I’m coming too!”

——

“Tang Yi, this is the fourth incident this week,” Li Zhen said as she attempted to scold Tang Yi in his office. It was moderately successful. Li Zhen, in full uniform, was intimidating, but Tang Yi distracted himself by staring out the window instead of at her face. “Stop egging the assailant on! And stop trying to avoid Ah Fei!”

 

“I’m not avoiding him. I’m just capable of taking care of myself.”

 

“He’s pulled you out of the way of each assassination attempt this week.”

 

“Well all the better to leave him alone, I wouldn’t want you to lose your star junior officer.”

 

“How old are you now, Tang Yi?” Li Zhen stepped closer to Tang Yi’s desk. “And you are still acting like a jealous teenager!”

 

“Don’t I have the right?” Tang Yi finally stood up to face his wayward mother. “I didn’t choose to be born your son! You chose to give me away, abandon me! And yet you’ve taken another child in with a less tainted lineage. Was it so disgusting to give birth to the child of Chen Wen Hao?” Tang Yi finally stood straight, making himself taller than Li Zhen. “Was it all you could think about? How tainted I was? And you went and got yourself a clean child to tutor and mentor.

 

“How shallow you are. To know I was living a better life with Tang Guo Dong and then to come running back to claim me as your child. How disgusting you really are, behind that facade of the law and truth.

 

“You are not my mother, no matter how much you force me to acknowledge you.” Tang Yi said firmly. Li Zhen staggered backwards. “And I do not want your concern. Or protection. I’ll handle the board members the way I choose. The police need not concern themselves.”

 

Tang Yi moved to storm out but when he opened the door, Shao Fei fell into the room. Shao Fei opened his mouth to explain, but Tang Yi stepped over him and left.

 

Hours later, Shao Fei found Tang Yi sitting in the dark and the cold, gently rocking back and forth in the old swing set Tang Guo Dong had installed for when Tang Yi and Zuo Hong Ye were children. Tang Yi’s gaze was distant. Numerous cigarette butts surrounded him. Somewhere, off to the side and behind a few trees, Shao Fei could just barely make out the red color of Jack’s hair. There was a glint of something sharp shortly after and Shao Fei took a deep breath to steel himself. 

 

“Tang Yi.” Shao Fei stepped up and slowly put a gentle hand on Tang Yi’s shoulder. It was not immediately brushed off. “Tang Yi, I’m not a replacement for you. I never will be.” Tang Yi remained silent, his aura as chilly as the air around them. “We both have places in Li Zhen-Jie’s heart, and I would never-”

 

“Have you ever wondered what it’s like to find out you weren’t wanted, Officer Meng?” Shao Fei’s mouth snapped shut. “It’s not about being replaced. It’s about knowing you never had a place to begin with. It’s about starting with less than zero. All for it to change in an instant after you grew up knowing that you’d always bear that burden.” Tang Yi gazed at Shao Fei with cold eyes. “Could you do it? Could you let go? Open up a heart that didn’t pass the standard for someone who left you before you could put a face into your memory?”

 

“I don’t know…” Shao Fei fell into the swing next to Tang Yi and swung back and forth a few times as he composed his thoughts. “But I know one thing. I never held you at less than zero.” Shao Fei stood up and dusted himself off. “And I know deep down, Li Zhen-Jie never held you at less than zero either.”

\------

When Tang Yi returned to his office, Li Zhen was still there. Her gaze did not leave the music box prominently featured on Tang Yi’s desk. 

 

“I’ve always wondered, if you hate me so much, why you kept it.” Li Zhen did not turn around. Tang Yi did not answer. “A trinket, for a child I never knew. A promise without words.”

 

“It was the only acknowledgement you’d ever given me.” 

 

Li Zhen traced the edge of the music box. “I’m not very good at being a mother. I don’t quite know how.” Li Zhen sighed. “The law is easier. The law has rules. Being a mother, loving a child, is so much harder.” Tang Yi walked up to stand next to Li Zhen. Li Zhen finally turned to face him. “I only have one regret. That I could not watch you grow into the young man you are today.” Li Zhen took a step back. “If you ask it, I will leave you alone. I won’t nag you again. I only ask that you let Ah Fei protect you until the danger is passed.”

 

“Why the change in heart?”

 

“Because your heart won’t change.” Another step back. “It was wrong of me to try and insert myself back into your life like this.”

 

“So will you abandon me again?”

 

“It was never so simple as that.” A step forward. “I left you, but I never abandoned you. Not here.” Li Zhen touched her chest over her heart. 

 

“A small difference.”

 

“Yes. It is small. But for me it means a lot.” Li Zhen took one more step forward and cautiously reached out to cup Tang Yi’s cheek. Tang Yi allowed it. “I have always stayed away, but I never forgot you. 

 

“I never regarded you as less. But I didn’t know how to love you, Ah Yi. I don’t want to abandon you again. I want to learn how to love you, how to be your mother. 

 

“But you’ve already abandoned me. So I will go.”

 

As Li Zhen walked away, Tang Yi heard the echo of Shao Fei’s words and he found himself saying, “Stop.” 

 

Li Zhen turned around. 

 

Tang Yi straightened out his tie. “Dinner is tomorrow at eight tomorrow, Tang-Ye’s restaurant. Don’t be late. Bring Officer Zhao if you really must.”

 

It was not much of a smile, barely a twitch of the lips, but when Li Zhen walked away, the difference was clear in her footsteps. Outside the room, Shao Fei smiled to himself before leaving as well. 

\------

The dinner was a success. A good time was had by everyone. Tang Guo Dong even sat with them to chat and reminisce. If Shao Fei and Tang Yi had sat just a hair closer than normal, neither would admit it. 

 

And then the next dinner happened and Tang Yi continued to put dishes in Shao Fei’s bowl.

 

And the next dinner, Shao Fei filled Tang Yi’s teacup.

 

The dinner after that, Tang Yi took a sip of Shao Fei’s coke.

 

The following dinner, Shao Fei drank Tang Yi’s tea.

 

The pattern continued, driving everyone but the pair mad. 

 

At least until Shao Fei took a bullet for Tang Yi. 

 

Tang Yi was returning fire with Shao Fei’s gun before he could even blink. The shooter was hit in the shoulder and knee before others could tackle him to the ground. 

 

A rage, white hot and searing, filled Tang Yi’s vision. But before he could move on it, he felt a grip on his arm, steady and strong.

 

“Don’t go to him,” Shao Fei croaked out. His other hand covered the wound on his shoulder. After a second of hesitation, Tang Yi tossed aside Shao Fei’s gun, pulled off his jacket, and pressed it into the wound. “Don’t go over there.”

 

“Meng Shao Fei, you’re not in any position to make a demand out of me.” The tear in the corner of Tang Yi’s eye betrayed his steady voice.

 

“Never thought… I’d hear you say my name properly.” Shao Fei gave a bit of a dopey grin. “It sounds nice.”

 

“Meng Shao Fei!” Tang Yi shook him slightly as Shao Fei’s eyes started closing. “If you want to hear me say it again, then... you better stay awake!” Tang Yi looked around. “You! Call an ambulance!”

 

“It’s okay… I can’t die yet…” Shao Fei mumbled, even has his body drooped. “Only a... canon can kill me….”

\------

True to Shao Fei’s prediction, he lived. 

 

Barely.

 

Tang Yi did not leave his side. Officer Zhao and Li Zhen drifted in and out. Tang Guo Dong paid visits to leave better food. Zuo Hong Ye sat silently beside Tang Yi for a minute before storming out with Gu Dao Yi following in her wake. 

 

But as Shao Fei finally found the strength to get out of bed, Jack provided additional good news. He’d found the board member responsible. With Officer Zhao, he had been taken into custody, a little less peacefully than preferred, but done all the same.

 

“It’s nice to be outside,” Shao Fei said as the breeze rustled his hair. “And you’re safe for good now. Even better news.” Tang Yi was silent, staring only at Shao Fei’s figure. “Tang Yi?” Shao Fei turned to look at him. Although he’d lost weight during his hospital stay, there was something about the way the daylight hit his face. “You’re so quiet, I didn’t die by coming here, did I?”

 

“Don’t joke about that.” At last Tang Yi’s silence was broken. Tang Yi huffed and crossed his arms. “You nearly died for good already.”

 

“That won’t happen for a long time. Zhao Zi’s grandma said so.” A biting retort was on Tang Yi’s lips, but he settled for silence again. The effort was obvious and Shao Fei poked Tang Yi’s forehead. “So you’ve learned some grace, huh?”

 

Tang Yi grabbed the hand that had poked him. “Treat your life a little less casually. Even if someone’s grandmother predicted you wouldn’t die so easy.”

 

“I’m doing what I know I should do.” Shao Fei sat down next to Tang Yi carefully. “I won’t have any regrets.”

 

“And what about the rest of us? Will you leave us with our regrets for you?” Tang Yi’s voice was surprisingly soft. Shao Fei found himself leaning closer to hear him. “If you had died…”

 

“But I didn’t. And I made sure you didn’t die either.”

 

“Meng Shao Fei.” Shao Fei fell still at the tone of Tang Yi’s voice. “Shao Fei.” The hand that Tang Yi had caught was gripped tightly. “If I had lost you on that day… I would have many regrets.”

 

“Regrets?”

 

“I want…” Tang Yi looked away. “I want you to live well from now on. And be happy.”

 

“What do you think would make me happy?” Shao Fei turned Tang Yi’s face to look him in the eyes. “Tell me.”

 

“To not get shot.” Tang Yi’s voice was deadpan. 

 

“That’s low hanging fruit!”

 

Tang Yi stood up and Shao Fei followed. “I wouldn’t be able to bear it if you were hurt again. Go back to the police station. Do your job. Jack will be able to protect me from now on.”

 

“What if I don’t want to let Jack protect you?” Shao Fei put his hand on Tang Yi’s shoulder. “What if protecting you, watching after you, eating meals with you… what if those are the things that make me happy?” Tang Yi turned to face Shao Fei and Shao Fei cupped his face. “Being with you, around you, is what makes me happy, Tang Yi.” Shao Fei’s face drew closer. “Let me be close to you.”

 

“It will be bitter and painful. I don’t know how to-”

 

“Like mother, like son,” Shao Fei interjected before kissing Tang Yi. 

 

Tang Yi’s lips moved over Shao Fei’s easily. Sensations burst and faded, but the thrill and pleasure did not die. Shao Fei sighed and pulled Tang Yi closer. Tang Yi’s hands were gentle as they moved over Shao Fei’s shoulders to the nape of his neck. 

 

“Last chance,” Tang Yi whispered. “If I have you in my hands, I won’t let go.”

 

“I’ll just have to risk it,” Shao Fei said with a smile. 


	52. Eat tofu (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/189851154976)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi

Although Jack was not often fond of greasy food, Zhao Zi loved to eat almost anything, even if it was very greasy. The kebabs from this stall were supposed to be very good, despite the grease, Zhao Zi had promised as much. Judging by the flavors still on his tongue after the two bites Jack had been permitted, the rumors had plenty of truth. 

Zhao Zi continued to eat with gusto, but it was the happiness radiating from him that captivated Jack. As Zhao Zi reached for the next skewer, Jack placed his hand on top of Zhao Zi’s.

“Hm? Did you want more?” Zhao Zi held the skewer up to Jack’s face. Jack gently pushed it aside.

“I am hungry… I hope you’ll let me eat.”

“Then why are-”

Jack cut Zhao Zi off with a kiss. The flavor of the meat and spices along with Zhao Zi’s own unique taste were intriguing. Jack dipped his tongue into Zhao Zi’s mouth, a brief blip to pursue more. Emboldened by the fact that he hadn’t been pushed away. Jack pressed onward until he felt his left pectoral get squeezed.

“What? Did you just-”

“Well since you were so hungry, I wanted to eat tofu.*” Zhao Zi fluttered his lashes and gave Jack’s pectoral another squeeze. “Will you let me eat some more?”

Jack’s eyes lit up and he called for a box to pack up their remaining food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *”to eat tofu” is Chinese slang for copping a feel/groping someone. Jack also gets excited during the last eps when Zhao Zi says this because he is thinking of the slang, when Zhao Zi just wanted to actually eat the tofu they were cooking.


	53. I can't remember why I hate that you're sad (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/189884191846)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi  
> Warning for amnesia and associated sads

Jack sat at Zhao Zi’s bedside. The bandages around his head were neat and tidy, but Jack still ran his fingers over them to smooth them out.

It had been a tough case, a tough arrest. Zhao Zi had taken a blow to the head and hit his head again on the way down. Although unresponsive at the scene, he was otherwise fine. Scans had shown his brain looked fine. But things like this were always touch and go. 

Soon, Zhao Zi began to stir and Jack held his hand. Zhao Zi squeezed back. Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

As Zhao Zi woke up properly, Jack raised his bed for him and helped him sit up.

“You gave us all such a scare, Shorty.” Jack brushed back some of Zhao Zi’s hair out of his face. “Don’t do that again.”

Zhao Zi looked at Jack and tilted his head. “Who… who are you?”

Jack laughed, but it felt strained. “Don’t joke about that. I know you’ve been watching all those Korean dramas but-”

“No, I can’t… I don’t… I… I feel like I know your face. But I don’t… I don’t know you?” Here came the stab to Jack’s heart. “What’s your name?”

“It’s… It’s Jack. Come on Shorty, Zhao Zi, you know me!”

“J-Jack? I don’t know a Jack…”

“Then it’s Fang Liang Dian. Do you remember that name?”

Zhao Zi clutched his head. “I don’t… I can’t… Nothing sounds right. It doesn’t sound right at all…”

“You’re not joking…” Jack slumped back against his chair and at last his hand slipped out from Zhao ZI’s. “You really… You really don’t remember me at all?”

Zhao Zi turned to look at Jack, tears welling in his eyes. “I want to remember! I feel like… I know that… I there’s something there! On the tip of my tongue and I can’t…” Zhao Zi pulled at his hair which pulled at his bandages. Jack rushed to stop him.

“Hey hey…” And despite how his heart felt just a little like it was breaking, Jack only wanted to soothe Zhao Zi. “It’ll come back. These things… They usually come back. Just… Just give it time. You’ve only just woken up after a few days.” A single tear fell from Jack’s eyes. “Just give it time.”

Zhao Zi watched the tear fall, tracing it with his thumb after. “You’re crying… I don’t know you, but you’re crying and it makes me sad.”

“You remember that at least,” Jack said with a thin smile. 

“Don’t cry. I’ll remember you. I… I know I don’t like it when you’re sad. And I know that… You’re not really smiling. Because you usually have a dimple here.” Zhao Zi poked Jack’s cheek. 

“That’s…. That’s good Shorty.” Jack buried his face in Zhao Zi’s shoulder. Zhao Zi seemed uncomfortable, but allowed it anyway. “At this rate, I’m sure you’ll remember everything.” As he said this, Jack clenched his fist, hoping his words would come true.

If not, there was still time. He could make his Zhao Zi love him again, of that, Jack was certain.

He was more certain that the perp who had hit Zhao Zi was lucky he was in jail right now and that Jack had given up his former life. Or he wouldn’t have lived to see the sun rise again.


	54. Peace and Quiet (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/189883339091)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi  
> Zhao Zi has a twin AU

Jack was pretty sure that after all the time he’d spent with Zhao Zi, he was sure to have learned everything about his boyfriend. He chalked it up to hubris when Zhao Zi was still able to throw something at him from out of nowhere that left him reeling.

“Brother? You have a brother?”

Zhao Zi blinked. “Oh… Did I forget to mention him after all this time? He kind of… I guess you could say he ran away? After mom and dad died, Grandma tried to look for him but he didn’t want to be found.” Zhao Zi shrugged. “It was not too long ago that he decided to get back in touch with me. I guess now he wants to catch up properly if he’s coming to visit.”

“What’s he like?” Jack asked as he resumed chopping up carrots for dinner.

“Hmm… It’s been a long time. I’m not sure he’s the same anymore. I’m sure you’ll get along well!” Zhao Zi skipped over to see how Jack was doing with dinner prep. “In any case, expect him tomorrow!”

“You got it, Shorty. I’ll do my best to entertain.”

——

The next day, Zhao Zi left for work and three hours later, Zhao Zi returned. Zhao Zi was also wearing entirely different clothes than Jack had remembered him leaving in. Jack raised an eyebrow. His senses for something wrong were going off wildly.

“Zhao Zi? Why did you come back so early? Didn’t you say you’d be at work all day?”

Zhao Zi turned to give Jack an unimpressed look. Jack had seen that look plenty of times. This was not Zhao Zi’s usual unimpressed look. This was a new and unknown quantity. Jack decided to proceed with more caution.

“So Zhao Zi, I know you were looking forward to soup dumplings for lunch, but I made you wontons instead, that’s okay, right?” The truth was the reverse, and Zhao Zi had been pleased with the news all the same last night. Today, Zhao Zi just continued to level the unimpressed look.

Now more certain than ever that something was amiss, Jack casually walked closer. “You don’t seem like yourself today.” Zhao Zi’s expression turned into a glare. Now that much was familiar. “Why don’t we talk it over…” Jack’s butterfly knife slipped out of his sleeve. Zhao Zi’s eyes widened and before Jack could flick it open, Zhao Zi struck.

Zhao Zi had to be able to defend himself, that much was true as a police officer. But Zhao Zi had never displayed this level of aptitude for martial arts. Jack found himself amazed and impressed. But also worried. This kind of aggression was not typical to Zhao Zi which meant one thing, a doppelganger sent to get rid of Jack.

Jack fought carefully to avoid destruction of the house. Zhao Zi seemed to be doing the same. A few minutes later, both of them heard the gate creak open and they sprung apart just in time… for a second Zhao Zi to appear. This one’s face was confused as he watched Jack stare down the Zhao Zi he’d just been fighting.

“What’s going on?! Gege! Did you start a fight with Jack?”

“Gege?!” Jack pointed at the Zhao Zi he’d just been fighting. “Shorty? Your brother is a twin?!”

Zhao Zi, the real Zhao Zi, blinked. “Did I forget to say that last night?” The twin turned and glared at Zhao Zi. “Ah, gege, I’m sorry! I got distracted and forgot to mention it to Jack. Don’t be upset.” Zhao Zi’s twin rolled his eyes. “Anyway, let me introduce you two properly. And you, put away your knife!” Jack carefully complied as Zhao Zi cleared his throat. His twin similarly crossed his arms. “Gege, this is Jack! My boyfriend! Jack, this is my twin and gege by fifteen minutes, Zhao Li Jing*. Gege works for SWAT up north! Isn’t that cool?”

Jack gave a strained smile. “Your brother certainly lives up to his name.”

“Now let’s all have lunch nicely and catch up, hm? Jack, you made soup dumplings, right?”

Jack unconsciously sighed in relief. At least he’d be able to tell the two twins apart by something. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Zhao Zi’s full name, Zhao Li An (赵立安), is written with the character for “peace.” I gave his twin the name Zhao Li Jing (赵立静) with the character for “quiet.” So together they are “peace and quiet” because I’m a dumbass.


	55. You tried to be a good boy and that’s what counts (Tang Yi/Shao Fei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/189882827286)  
> Pairing: Tang Yi/Shao Fei

Tang Yi knew that underestimating his boyfriend was a fatal flaw of fools and foiled criminals. Shao Fei was more than capable at his job and the only reason why he’d taken so long to figure out the details of the case that started everything between them was because Tang Yi had chosen to stay silent. Ever since Shao Fei had been promoted to captain, his reach and ability seemed to have expanded with his new found responsibilities.

Crime in Shao Fei’s district had run in fear of this new heroic, noble, and insane police captain. And of course, Tang Yi was proud.

He was, however, concerned that when it came to surprising people, Shao Fei was completely at a loss despite his great detective abilities.

The first hint that something was going on came from the sheer number of Taobao packages that arrived on December 1st. All of them had been hidden away into Shao Fei’s room/office. 

The second hint was all the egg shells and burnt cookies Tang Yi had found in the garbage one morning as he set about making breakfast. 

The third, and most obvious, was the Santa suit Shao Fei had thrown into the laundry. Apparently his boyfriend had forgotten that Tang Yi was usually the one who set up the laundry to be taken and washed.

The fourth, fifth, and sixth incidents needn’t be mentioned after that.

But still, Tang Yi grit his teeth and moved on. It wasn’t as if he had all the details of Shao Fei’s surprise and Shao Fei was, despite his lack of subtlety, good at surprising him.

Tang Yi left for business a few days before Christmas and Shao Fei saw him off with the promise that Tang Yi would be back home on Christmas morning. Tang Yi’s glare was sufficient in keeping the host of CEOs, managers, and presidents that he was forced to meet with in line enough to see his schedule through smoothly. 

Just as promised, Tang Yi returned Christmas morning to find that the outside of their home looked just the same as ever. The curtains were drawn over all the large windows, preventing Tang Yi from seeing what was happening inside the house. At last, it seemed, Shao Fei had made his move.

When Tang Yi opened the door, it was as if a Christmas store had exploded in the house. Lights, garlands, flowers, ornaments, statues, plushies, all of it was all over the place and in the middle of it all, Shao Fei stood proudly in his Santa suit, complete with wig, beard, and a stuffed belly. Even though the costume as effective, Tang Yi would never mistake Shao Fei’s eyes.

“Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!”

Tang Yi rolled his eyes but walked forward anyway. “Santa, what brings you here? I don’t think I’ve been very good this year.”

“Oh, Tang Yi, a little bird told me you’ve been trying your best, which means you have been a good boy!” Shao Fei’s voice had slipped several times during the one sentence. “So I turned your house into a Christmas wonderland!”

“That’s awfully nice of you. Do you know where my boyfriend is? It’s been a long trip and I’d like nothing more than to see him.”

Shao Fei coughed. “Well, here open your presents! I’ll leave first and your boyfriend should be here soon!”

“How wonderful,” Tang Yi said, completely deadpan. 

Santa Shao Fei ran for the bedroom as Tang Yi approached the much too large and over decorated Christmas tree, complete with piles of presents underneath. Tang Yi had barely reached for the first box with his name on it before he was tackled from behind. 

“Tang Yi! How lovely! You got visited by Santa! Isn’t it a wonderful Christmas surprise?!”

Tang Yi sighed, burdened, but still so much in love with Shao Fei. “Yes. How lovely. Now are you going to open all these with me or not?”

Shao Fei’s smile was bright and the kiss he pressed to Tang Yi’s cheek before diving into the presents was sweet. And really, Tang Yi couldn’t have asked for more out of a Christmas surprise than that. 


	56. Come for dinner, stay for me (Tang Yi/Shao Fei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/189877318396)  
> Pairing: Tang Yi/Shao Fei  
> Feat. alive!Li Zhen and Tang Yi as a law student

“Ah Yi, won’t you take a break from studying and have some dinner soon?” Li Zhen stood at the doorway to Tang Yi’s room. “I made some of your favorites tonight. Especially the gnocchi Tang Guo Dong makes.”

Tang Yi paused in his highlighting of his notes. “You made spicy gnocchi?”

Li Zhen smiled, a small thing that just barely reached her eyes. “Yes, with sausage and all the other things you like. I also bought some of those pickled sour vegetables you like and-”

Tang Yi slapped down his highlighter. “You invited Officer Meng to dinner again, didn’t you.”

“What ever made you think that?”

“Ma, you’re a police officer, and you’re terrible at lying.”

“I just don’t understand why you two don’t get along. Ah Fei is a good officer. He’d be a good friend for you.”

“He’s so…”

“So what?”

“So… fixated.”

Li Zhen snorted. “There are worse things for a police officer to be.”

“He debated with me for a week over a case with a clear precedent and enough evidence to convict.”

“Well clearly it wasn’t enough evidence if Ah Fei wasn’t convinced.”

“He debated me two weeks about a case that YOU solved.”

“I admit, he made some good points.”

“Ma, he wouldn’t stop asking me what my favorite color is for a whole week until I told him.”

“And why didn’t you tell him in the first place?” Tang Yi fell silent and Li Zhen only said, “He’ll be here at eight. Make sure you’re ready for dinner by then,” before she left.

——

As his mother had promised, Shao Fei showed up at eight, dressed as casually as ever and with that ridiculous curl in his hair sticking up. Tang Yi had the urge to smooth it down or cut it off. It was a fairly accurate barometer for how he was feeling due to Shao Fei’s argumentative nature.

Today, Shao Fei was starting at a negative since Tang Yi wanted nothing more than to tie him down and snip the curl off hair by hair.

“Ah Fei, I’m glad you could join us.” Li Zhen directed him to the table where Tang Yi was already sitting. 

“Tang Yi! It’s good to see you again!” Shao Fei offered his hand and Tang Yi only glared at it. “Uh… How have your studies been? I heard there were some really interesting cases this week that you were looking into as examples.”

Tang Yi sighed and picked up his chopsticks. “I’d like to avoid another debate today, Officer Meng. I get enough of that in class.”

Shao Fei looked to Li Zhen who looked back at him. “Um.. Right! So how about the weather?”

“Terrible.”

“It’s been sunny all day?”

“I meant your conversation skills.” This time, even Li Zhen winced.

——

The next dinner and all other dinners after that, Shao Fei had made numerous attempts at conversation. Some more successful than others, but if there was one thing Tang Yi was thankful for, it was that Shao Fei had directed his fixation to the slight Tang Yi had dealt about his talking skills instead of talking  _at_ Tang Yi. 

At some point, Tang Yi found himself engaging in the conversation at last. Shao Fei, now that he’d had some more practice, was witty and clever. The first time Shao Fei had gotten Tang Yi to laugh had surprised everyone. 

Soon, Shao Fei was over for dinner every night and Tang Yi started to look forward to their banter. 

Things started to change the night that Li Zhen had gone out for a case and Shao Fei had turned up for dinner all the same. 

“I’m so sorry. Li Zhen-Jie didn’t tell me she’d be on a stakeout tonight. I… I could go? If you want?”

Tang Yi sighed and dragged Shao Fei into the kitchen. “I’m not interested in going hungry while you act miserable. Make yourself useful and help me cook.”

Together, the two made omelette rice and Li Zhen returned home to ketchup stained faces and sticky hand prints, the likes of which she had not seen since Tang Yi was five, all over her counters and fridge. But Tang Yi and Shao Fei were comfortably sitting together on the couch, having fallen asleep with the TV on.

——

Li Zhen found reasons to be out of the house for another two weeks. Each time she returned, Shao Fei had come by for dinner and had ended up closer than ever with Tang Yi until the last day. This time when Li Zhen returned, she found Shao Fei kissing Tang Yi passionately over the kitchen sink, soap bubbles from washing dishes everywhere, soapy palms leaving hand prints on each other’s shirts. 

Without making a sound, Li Zhen backed away. She could always spend the night elsewhere. It was important to be a supportive mother, especially since she’d worked so hard to match the two up. They could break the news to her in the morning. There was no way Shao Fei wasn’t going to stay for breakfast at the rate they were going.


	57. The perfect child to adopt (Jack/Zhao Zi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/189858060126)  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi  
> Feat Yu Xi Gu from MODC

Zhao Zi watched as Jack came in with a particular spring in his step. Before he could open his mouth, Zhao Zi opened his. “Is this idea potentially illegal, infringing upon human rights, or just to piss off Tang Yi?”

“Maybe, no, and no.”

Zhao Zi blinked. “The maybe concerns me. Please explain.”

Jack sat down next to Zhao Zi and held his hands. “We’ve been together for a while, right?”

“We’ve been together for more than five years, but okay, a while.”

Jack smiled. “So what do you say to taking another step together?” 

Zhao Zi blinked. “But getting married isn’t illegal in Taiwan?”

Jack waved his hands. “No no, not that.” Zhao Zi made a face and Jack had to remember what he had originally meant. “Wait, no, I mean I don’t mean that right now. Of course I want to marry you, Shorty. I’m just looking for the perfect ring.”

Zhao Zi gently shoved Jack’s shoulder. “You know I don’t need anything fancy.”

“But Shorty, it has to be perfect! I can’t propose to you with any old ring!”

“Okay okay! But what was the actual thing you wanted to ask me?”

“Let’s adopt a kid.” Zhao Zi blinked, as if waiting for the punch line. “No really, let’s adopt a kid.”

“You… want to adopt… a kid?” Zhao Zi scratched his head and looked around the house. “I mean… we have enough space… but Jack,  aren’t our schedules… not regular enough for a kid?”

“That will absolutely not be a problem!” Jack said brightly. “I can assure you of that. Especially if we get a kid that’s old enough.”

“Oh you mean like adopt a kid that’s old enough to go to school?”

“Precisely!”

“That… actually makes sense. And there are so many older kids that need a good home… We could be foster parents!” Zhao Zi smiled brightly. “That would be a great idea!”

“I’m so glad you think so, Shorty!” Jack pulled Zhao Zi closer. “In fact, I have the ideal kid in mind right now.”

“Huh? Already?”

“Yes. A poor starving little thing. He stopped by my food truck with this giant of a boy on his way around from Zenren High.”

“Wait…”

“Really very nice boy. I’ve done some research and I hear he’s an orphan living on his own… Yeah he’s got a relative but apparently she’s not in the picture…”

“Jack, wait…”

“His name’s Yu Xi Gu. Very nice boy. Good grades. Top of his class. Wants to be a physicist… He’s even working a part time job!”

“Jack… no… stop… That kid has a life already.”

“No take backs, you already agreed.”


End file.
